Clase de Asesinos Transtornados
by Paradox Nialum
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki , Un graduado a pesar de ser el "Novato del Año" fue temido como el niño demonio ante todos , con excepcion de una Jounin que es la encargada de una clase llena de "Casos Peculiares" , Naruto terminara uniendose a esa Clase donde su vida estara llena de tanto amor...como de situaciones de vida o muerte , NaruHarem Only Yandere , Yangire y Kuudere , M por varias cosas
1. Chapter 1

_**Clase de Asesinos Trastornados**_

**-Prologo: Asesino de Nacimiento**

_-Algunas veces te has preguntado hasta dónde puede llegar el instinto humano…sin duda a limites inimaginables , es algo que no podemos controlar , es algo que siempre estará dentro de nosotros, al final nosotros tenemos habilidades que nos pueden llevar a mostrar cosas más allá de lo que se podría decir correcto , a pesar de que lo ocultemos somos iguales a los animales cuando se trata de instinto atacamos al que vemos como peligro o en ocasiones a los que vemos como una amenaza, así somos….aunque eso se puede aplicar a los seres humanos cuando ven el mundo de cierta manera , de algo bastante horrible-_

_-Hay cierto tipo de personas….que nacen con ese instinto asesino…con esa instinto que los guía a poder asesinar eficientemente a cualquier persona , aunque normalmente el motivo es inseguridad u odio , o en dudo caso la persona ha visto el infierno en más de un sentido , y por eso es que adquiere esa voluntad de matar…son simplemente…__**Asesinos de Nacimiento-**_

-Bueno…es que….quería saber…si querías salir conmigo….Sakura-chan? –Fue lo que dijo un niño rubio de ojos azules de al menos 12 años de edad , a pesar de su edad , era alguien que se podía nominar a "Novato del año" no ha vivido con exactamente la mejor de las vidas que podía vivir un niño, pero sin duda eso lo había vuelto bastante maduro y alguien que a pesar de no ser el más fuerte , con su ingenio había superado varias de las pruebas para ser Genin , aunque él estaba profundamente enamorado de la otra genio de la Clase , una chica de cabellos rosados largos , ojos jade y vestido rojo con detalles rojizos-

-Sakura y Naruto habían sido amigos desde el primer día en la Academia Ninja , y Naruto rápidamente se había enamorado de ella , pero los sentimientos de ella no podían corresponderlos , con algo de tristeza Sakura dijo-

-Naruto….es algo lindo y todo…pero….no puedo aceptar esos sentimientos…digo….eres un gran amigo , pero , yo amo a Sasuke , lamento mucho no corresponderte –decía Sakura de manera de disculpa hacia Naruto , mientras el solamente pudo mostrar una expresión un poco triste ante la respuesta de la Pelirrosa-

-Tranquila…..sabía que él te gustaba…pero por eso quería intentar….si puedo ayudarte un poco para que seas feliz entonces….está bien –decía Naruto comprendiendo un poco a su Amiga , mientras Sakura le dio un abrazo de perdón , ambos se fueron rápido a una pequeña arena dentro del Edificio de la Academia –

-Hoy era el día en que eran los Exámenes Genin , Naruto al ser una persona bastante lista y a madura a diferencia de sus compañeros pudo pasar con rapidez con lo que se refiere al Gen-Jutsu , que se trataba de descifrar uno de nivel bajo , y Ninjutsu siendo alguien capaz de crear Clones de Sombra , gracias a un pergamino que le dio el Sandaime al ver la gran cantidad de Chakra dentro de él , y el Lanzamiento de Shuriken y Kunai logro superar al que se veía como el Novato del Año , Sasuke Uchiha haciendo una prueba perfecta , mientras Sasuke había fallado una tan solo a poco centímetros de la perfección-

-Estaban en las Rondas Finales del Examen de Taijutsu y Mini Torneo de la Academia , sin duda a pesar de que carecía un poco de fuerza física por su mala alimentación , su mente , agilidad y creatividad , lo ayudaron a superar a varios , el Ataque giratorio de Kiba, que el solo necesito distraerlo con un Clon que tenía guardado un sello explosivo pequeño capaz de hacer que quedara aturdido mientras el terminaba de Noquearlo , sin duda ha demostrado astucia , y el ultimo combate de la Semi-Final , era Sasuke contra otro de los Estudiantes que claramente el primero mencionado gano con facilidad debido a su entrenamiento propio y su fuerza superior-

-Cuando el Chico volvió a cerca de donde estaban , Naruto iba a ir a la Arena al saber que lo iban a llamar para la final pero en ese momento oyó una conversación-

-Demonios quería hacer pagar a ese desgraciado Uchiha…-decía uno de los derrotados por el mientras su amigo estaba mirándolo con cierta confusión- Mi Novia me dejo por él , ya que él se le insinuó , pero cuando ella fue con ese Uchiha, La desprecio como un vil perra…digo sé que se lo merecía un poco pero eso incluso me enojo…como ese desgraciado puede creerse mejor que todos…

-Te entiendo amigo….oí que él iba tras esa chica…Sakura Haruno….siento lastima por esa chica la verdad , ella me cayó un poco bien , pero ese Uchiha solamente las ve como Mulas de carga para sus genes –decía El Chico-

-Ok….sabía que había dicho que el la ayudaría…que el haría que ellos estuvieran juntos , que el buscaría una forma de ayudarla….pero…preferiría mil veces lo que sufre cada día en su maldito cumpleaños , que ayudarla a que ese desgraciado , la humille de esa manera-

-Naruto Uzumaki…y Sasuke Uchiha , vayan a la Arena para el combate…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto y Sasuke habían ido a la Arena , El Orgulloso Sucesor de los Uchiha sonrió con superioridad, en un principio parecía confiando en ese momento de su victoria-

-Ríndete quieres…solo nos gastas el tiempo a ambos…-decía Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro llena de arrogancia , mientras Naruto mantenía su mirada oculta entre sus cabellos , no parecía estar alegre como siempre lo estaba , ni dijo nada para responderle a aquel que desde varias clases era su rival, Cuando Iruka , dio la señal de que habían empezado Sasuke estaba por lanzarse contra el Rubio , pero este fue más rápido corriendo sorprendiendo al Uchiha por su velocidad , en un momento le trato de dar un fuerte golpe en el rostro que el Uchiha logro esquivar fácil , El Taijutsu de Naruto por la falta de entrenamiento era un estilo algo improvisado , creyendo poder vencerlo Sasuke fue contra Naruto , pero cuando golpeo a Naruto , fue un golpe directo en el rostro , pero él no se detuvo avanzando como una bestia iracunda , dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Sasuke que supero por fuerza y daño al que Sasuke le dio haciendo retroceder a este- Que fue eso…?

-Sabes algo Sasuke…mi amiga , Sakura le gustas mucho…pero sabes lo que estoy pensando….que una basura como tú no la merece, ni siquiera un mechón de su cabello –decía Naruto con cierto tono sereno pero a la vez se veía que estaba furioso mientras Sasuke con una sonrisa confiada volviendo a su posición de guardia-

-Je…si quieres quédatela….cualquiera chica está bien, no son más que perras que estarán mas que dispuesta a ayudarme a restablecer a mi clan –decía Sasuke entonces miro uno de los ojos de Naruto que no estaba cubierto por su cabellos rubios , se veía tornándose rojo y parecía brillar con fuerza , mientras Naruto ahora iba corriendo rápidamente contra Sasuke , Él estuvo un momento paralizado al sentir como si una bestia completamente diferente a aquel ser inferior al que estaba enfrentando , lo había querido matar , era como si una verdadera bestia asesina lo quisiera matar-

-El duelo de Sasuke y Naruto se volvió incluso algo que empezaba a preocupar a los Jounins que observaban quien iban a tomar como sus estudiantes , Mientras Sasuke trataba de detener a Naruto por puros golpes , el parecía devolverle el golpe y con el doble de fuerza , parecía que no importa cuando el Uchiha lo golpeaba , el seguía avanzando como una bestia rabiosa-

-De un Rodillazo le quito el aliento al Uchiha , mientras Naruto lo empezó a golpear en el rostro tan fuerte como podía y no se detenía ni por un momento , Sasuke trataba de concentrarse en contratacar pero esos golpes a la cabeza y patadas al estómago hacia que él se detuviera , pero pudo ver los ojos de Naruto , eran totalmente rojos , con un brillo asesino en la iris , era definitivo….ese chico….lo quería matar…sentía miedo…sentía miedo-

-Que pasa Uchiha? No te sientes tan superior ahora….eh!? –Grito Naruto ahora sonriendo de manera espeluznante incluso a los profesores que alguna vez dieron clase a ese niño sintieron escalofríos al verlo de esa manera , Sasuke aprovecho que de detuvo un momento para darle una fuerte patada en el estómago haciendo que retroceder un poco a Naruto mientras , Sasuke corrió ganando toda la distancia que pudo , mientras hacía varias sellos de manos-

**-Katon Gokakyu no jutsu….-**Fue lo que pudo pronunciar Sasuke antes de que hiciera una O con una de sus manos , y empezará a soplar con fuerza haciendo formando una gran llamarada de fuego que formo una especie de esfera de fuego que iba en dirección contra Naruto , Naruto solamente fue rápidamente contra la Bola de fuego , para sorpresa de todos se fue directamente contra la bola , pareciendo que había muerto , Iruka iba a rescatarlo como pudiera , pero todos vieron inmóviles como el rubio , ligeramente quemado salía de la bola de fuego contra Sasuke dejándolo Shockeado pero no pudo decir nada más antes de que , El rubio lo tomara de uno de los brazos y con un fuerte rodillazo al codo , se pudo oír un "CRACK", El brazo derecho del Uchiha se rompió , y en un rápido movimiento con su codo , le dio un fuerte golpe justo a la mitad del brazo oyéndose otro "Crack" , el en dos rápidos agarres pudo romperle los dos brazos, Sasuke no pudo gritar del dolor que tuvo , cuando Naruto le dio otro fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que quedara en el suelo mientras Naruto iba lanzarse sobre él , pero Iruka lo sostuvo rápidamente deteniéndolo-

-Ya Naruto! Es suficiente no tienes que seguir..ya ganaste…-Fue lo que dijo Iruka muy sorprendido ante la actitud de Naruto poco a poco los ojos de Naruto se volvieron a un color azul zafiro , era como si Naruto despertara después de ese estado de ira incansable , mientras miraba algunas de sus quemaduras en su cuerpo como se curaban , él había sido víctima de ataques aún peores incluso cuando era niño , pero se sorprendió al haber dado esa clase de paliza a Sasuke lo cual supo que su propio instinto había hecho que él se lanzara contra el a pesar del dolor del Cuerpo que sentía por los golpes y las quemaduras , miraba alrededor de él , pudo notar algo…-

-Miedo…..Todos los Genin miraron con miedo al ahora ganador del Torneo , incluso los Chunin que le dieron clase aunque no eran apegados si le dieron consejos , ahora lo miraban con espanto , y querían que se alejara de ahí , lo veían como una especie de demonio, pudo mirar entre los Genin y sintió el más fuerte golpe al mirar a Sakura…mirándolo de la misma manera que todos los demás….como un demonio , Iruka iba a hablar pero entonces Naruto tan rápido como pudieron sus piernas se fue corriendo de ahí yéndose de la vista de los demás Estudiantes y Maestros , Los Jounins presentes estaban conmocionados en como termino aquella lucha , mientras una Jounin con unas ropas diferentes a los demás Jounin miro el enfrentamiento con cierto interés y permaneció con una mirada serena , sin duda , había estudiado al Rubio y sabía que su instinto lo había dominado , pero aun así no lo miro como un demonio en ningún instante…si no miro en él una especie de potencial que podía ser un gran guerrero , si se le enseñaba correctamente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto permaneció sentando en aquel columpio que parecía su único amigo fiel , ya que él siempre iba a ir ahí cuando estaba triste o cuando estaba completamente solo , como era ese momento , miro como los Chunin Maestros de la Academia entregaban las Bandas de Ninja que simbolizaba su graduación , mientras los chicos y chicas graduados iban rápidamente a irse a donde estaban sus padres pero una mirada de terror paso por sus rostros cuando el Rubio les dirigió la mirada teniendo un contacto visual haciendo que ellos se fueran de ahí más rápidamente , solamente se había quedado ahí no sabía porque razón permanecía ahí…por mero capricho…por esperar algo…hasta que al fin…pudo mirar a la chica por lo cual tanto suspiro , por la que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero cuando establecieron contacto visual una mirada de terror y a la vez de furia llego a la vista de Naruto , era como un golpe directo hacia él , aunque fuera una sola mirada , con esa daba más daño que las palabras que seguramente cruzaban por la mente de la Pelirrosa , cuando Naruto la conoció creyó que ella sería diferente a los demás , al convertirse en su amiga , pero el rápidamente ante el contacto visual se decidió ir de ahí de una vez por todas , sin duda…estar ahí resulto más doloroso que pudo haber sido…pero al menos pudo saber aunque eso ya era obvio para el-

-A pesar de ser la Entrega de las Bandas faltaba la presentación del Hokage ante ellos , felicitando a los demás Shinobis siendo esta obligatoria por los estudiantes y la mayoría de los padres iban a aquel Acto , aprovecho eso para pasar por las calles tan rápido como pudo para llegar a su apartamento justamente estaba ubicada en una de las zonas más baratas y algo miserables de la Aldea de Konogakure no Sato , pero era algo que podía costear con el dinero que le daba el Sandaime o su Abuelo como él se refería a él , mientras el llego a su apartamento cuando abrió la puerta , pudo encontrarse con una especie de casa no tan desecha gracias al tratamiento de Naruto , pero aun así se notaba que era una de la más baratas y bastante poco deseable hasta para un Vagabundo , pero Naruto se las arreglo en arreglarlo un poco para que fuera "Habitable", En la cocina no estaban más que Ramen Instantáneo, Ichiraku Ramen era una de las pocas tiendas que le daban comida , ya sea por el dinero o por buena voluntad de los dos dueños que agradeció que cuando estaba muriendo de hambre , cuando los pobladores le cobraban el triple de las cosas de que normalmente eran , eran algo que sin duda no pudo evitar agradecer-

-Ahí se pudo oír un ligero maullido mientras se vio lentamente como llegaba un pequeño gatito no lo suficiente grande para ser un adulto , era de un color negro puro y sin duda daba un aire de ternura y lindura , Naruto rápidamente cerró la puerta justo detrás de él cerrándola con llave , antes de recostar la espalda contra la puerta y dejarse caer , la depresión sin duda era peor que cuando te clavaban unas katanas , cuchillos , Kunais y distintos objetos pulso cortante , como era que él lo sabía , bueno en las gavetas donde debería haber platos o pañuelos , aquellas cuatro gavetas , estaban completamente llenas de cuchillos , Ninjatos , Shurikens , Kunais , Todo tipo de arma con filo y tenía las marcas que aun no sanaban de que esas armas estuvieron alguna vez atravesándolo , pero a pesar de eso, él no podía morir…simplemente su cuerpo no lo dejaba , no importaba cuanto pensara , cuando se le ocurriera una especie de razón lógica…pero él no podía morir sin importar las veces que fuera , golpeados , cortado , atravesado , quemado o humillado , le han hecho muchas cosas horribles en su vida , pero siempre a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte , mientras este al borde de la muerte o no muerto , entonces , el siempre seguirá regenerándose y quedándose vivo como si fuera una especie de zombi que revivía cada vez que era asesinado-

-El Gato Maullido notando la depresión de su dueño y le lamia el mentón causándole un ligero cosquilleo al rubio mientras Naruto había bajado lentamente la mirada acariciando un poco entre las orejas al pequeño gato negro mientras Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír-

-Sabes cómo animarme incluso en los momentos más malos en mi vida –decía Naruto con un humor ligeramente elevado mientras permaneció ahí solamente acariciando lentamente la espalda de la pequeño gato, mientras ese pequeño Gato se quedó al lado de su amigo , ellos eran grandes amigos , la encontraba en una caja abandonado por una persona , Naruto rápidamente le había agarrado simpatía a ese pequeño gato y…al final termino adoptándolo , era uno de sus únicos amigos , aunque eso ya no incluía desde hoy a los humanos , además de los animales o extrañamente por lo que suene objetos , ya no tenía a nadie a su lado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-La Noche había llegado pero para el día después de los resultados de los Exámenes Genin , estaban listo mientras varios Jounins estaban reunidos en la torre del Hokage , mientras el viejo hombre , el cabecilla de los Sarutobi y actual Hokage , El Sandaime Hokage estaba presente ante todos los Jounins que se encontraban serios , mientras poco a poco con una leve señal de la mano , de forma ordenada y rápida , cada Jounin empezó a seleccionar que estudiante iba a tomar su prueba específica para convertirse en oficialmente Genin , Kakashi , tomo por ejemplo , a Sasuke Uchiha , Sakura Haruno y Sai , un estudiante bastante peculiar pero bueno en el Taijutsu y en el Ninjutsu , siendo este mas su especialidad, Asuma tomo al que sería el próximo escuadrón Ino-Shika-Cho , Kurenai Yuhi una experta en los Genjutsus de su aldea tomo los que se convertirían seguramente en un excelente equipo de Rastreo , cada uno seguía hablando de que alumnos tomaría pero cuando hubo un silencio que termino con la última voz del ultimo Jounin que faltaba por hablar por la sala quedo en un tenso silencio-

-Kakashi , Asuma y Kurenai sabían la razón por la cual ese silencio , Los Jounins aun inexperto estaban rogando más allá de todo lo que pudieran , para que el Sandaime se apiadara de ellos y no les recordara que faltaba un alumno…un simple alumno , que sinceramente a pesar de ser clasificado como un "Demonio" a pesar de la ley de Silencio del Sandaime , al ver lo que había hecho hoy con el Uchiha , temían por los Alumnos que tuvieran que estar en el equipo con….esa Bestia-

-Falta un Alumno de por fuera…..es Naruto Uzumaki…-decía Hiruzen mirando a los demás Shinobis que solo se tensaron , ante la seriedad de su aura , era sin duda temible como la de un Kage pero incluso siendo así…ellos no tomarían a ese niño como su Alumno , Kakashi iba a decir algo comentando algo pero uno de los Jounin solamente grito con algo de fuerza-

-Por favor Hokage-sama….con el mas debido respeto a todos nosotros….no nos obligue a colocarlo en un equipo…Hokage-sama…usted sabe lo que paso hoy….sabe que ese Niño…es peor que un animal completo…mire como dejo al Uchiha , sé que él no era la mejor de las personas , pero eso fue humanamente Brutal , Tiene que aceptarlo..es imposible que él pueda relacionarse en un equipo con otros seres humanos –decía uno de los Jounin con una voz suplicante pero a la vez llena de ira al Recordar a aquel Niño , el Niño Zorro el demonio que tanto habían odiado-

-Es una irresponsabilidad dejar a alguien de su genio por fuera…..no importa las razones personales…de usted…así que alguno…-decía El Hokage mirando a los demás Jounin , Incluso debido a la experiencia que tuvieron él y el Uchiha , Kakashi no creía que fuera buena idea colocar junto a Naruto , junto con la Haruno o el Uchiha , ninguno de los Jounin quería tenerlo en su grupo, como siempre había visto la mayoría del pueblo había deseado antes rogar cualquier cosa antes de aceptar al rubio lo cual enfurecía bastante a Sarutobi-

-Veo que has tenido bastantes problemas con ese nieto tuyo…eh? Hiruzen –decía una voz conocida por parte del Sandaime siendo este , Danzou Shimura , a pesar de estar vendando en gran parte de su cuerpo , el permanecía fuerte- No sería tan difícil para mí entrenarlo…

-Sarutobi de nuevo pudo ver la sonrisa enigmática del Halcón de Konoha , sin duda el entrenaría bajo su propio Régimen a Naruto , pero a qué precio terminaría eso , que el fuera el sirviente de Danzou , que el fuera una máquina de matar sin corazón como son los Shinobis de la Raíz , o aun peor de lo que ellos pueden ser, o incluso que por culpa de Danzou el sello que mantiene al Kyubi se rompiera causando por completo la destrucción de la Aldea, Danzou cada vez parecía más avanzando casi dando una vez que el estuviera a punto de aceptar la idea , pero ahora…-

-Te equivocas…Danzou-san…a pesar de que tú digas que puedes entrenarlo…no puedes…él debe tener un guía que pueda comprenderlo y ayudarle para que el crezca bien…-decía una voz que parecía extrañamente pacifica…y a la vez amable, incluso melodiosa para los oídos de los hombres , era femenina la voz pero también sintieron como era la dueña una fuerte aura capaz de compararse con la de el Hokage, ahí pudieron ver lentamente entraba al Salón , pasando ante los demás Shinobis , era una mujer madura , sin duda hermosa , bastante hermosa , de cabellos negros largos amarrados con una coleta justo al frente de ella dejándose caer por su cuello , sus ojos de color azul violáceo , estaba vestida con un kimono negro amarrado en la cintura , a pesar de eso tenía libertad al moverse por sus piernas mientras poseía un Haori blanco encima de ella , que una escritura que se decía "Kenpachi" , mientras se veía una Katana enfundada en su cintura , con sandalias de madera marrones ligeras , caminaba entre los Jounin , que cada uno la miraba con los ojos fijos en ella , la mayoría al ver su belleza , sin duda se quedaban boquiabiertos , pero otros se estremecieron al ver la escritura en la espalda en su Haori blanco , ella era sin duda la temible Yachiru "Kenpachi" Unohana, una de la más temibles Shinobi como lo fue a su plena edad de niñez , fue una gran amenaza para las fuerzas de Kumo y Iwa capaz de aniquilarlos por completo sin dejar ni siquiera un rastro o de una manera bastante cruel- "Si me lo permite…Sarutobi-san…puedo hacer que ese chico tenga una instrucción Correcta"

-Sarutobi no podía estar más complacido al saber de Unohana , sin duda a pesar de ser una de las Shinobis más poderosas en Konoha y una de las que él había puesto como una de sus sucesoras , pero ella rechazo al querer seguir en su momento en las peleas , no supo mucho de ella hasta ahora que la veía con cierta alegría al ver que ella quería sin dudarlo , ser la maestra de Naruto-

-Danzou permaneció serio , pero por dentro estaba lleno de rabia por un segundo más y Sarutobi había logrado darle total disponibilidad de su arma perfecta para La Raíz , mientras miraba fijamente a la pelinegra, buscaba aunque sea una brecha para volver a convencer a Sarutobi pero Unohana se le adelanto-

-A diferencia de los demás Shinobis , tengo una clase especial para las personas con un caso único como es el de Naruto….por lo cual he tenido bastante experiencia en la enseñanza…por lo cual veo que él puede relacionarse bastante bien con el resto de mis estudiantes…espero que no tenga un problema con eso….Danzou-san? –decía Unohana dándole una mirada llena de calma a Danzou pero cuando sintió por completo la mirada de la pelinegra El Halcón sintió como si esa miraba lo devoraba por completo , lo consumiera a tal punto en que no pudo evitar sentir algo que creyó haber olvidado con el tiempo…..miedo….miedo a una persona , con solo esa presencia tan poderosa , no podía evitar sentir miedo que si se negaba esa persona terminaría asesinándolo por completo a él y todo por lo que había trabajado en todos esos años-

-Danzou se negó de forma automática a decir cualquier otra palabra bajando la mirada obedientemente haciendo que el dejara de sentir la presencia poderosa de la pelinegra , mientras ella solo dirigió una mirada calmada hacia el Sandaime que el no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por como logro asustar a Danzou pero también alegre , según había oído en la tercera guerra Shinobi , ella fue una de las leyendas nacientes , como lo eran Kakashi o Minato en ese tiempo-

-Entonces Sarutobi-san….puedo incluir a Naruto Uzumaki en mi clase? –Pregunto con amabilidad Unohana esperando la respuesta del viejo Hokage ,El Sandaime solo acepto la idea y con agradecimiento hacia la pelinegra, de hecho iba a mandar un Anbu para avisarle a Naruto sobre eso , pero Unohana solo levanto la mano deteniendo sus palabras con una sonrisa leve y amable dijo- Tranquilo Sarutobi-san….yo misma hablare con el sobre la clase en la que está incluido…ahora si me disculpa…-decía haciendo una leve reverencia hacia el Sandaime y desapareció en un zumbido rápido , sorprendiendo a los Jounin-

-Danzou decidió retirarse en ese momento , se sentía derrotado , aunque a pesar de todo , había perdido a un arma importante , pero era solo un arma , pero ahora tenía un nuevo Objetivo , Sarutobi podía lograr traicionarlo para obtener Konoha por su propio puño en cualquier momento , pero esa joven mujer…era incluso más temible que el propio Sarutobi , que sin duda , si él no tomaba en cuenta a aquella mujer…podía no solo perder la cabeza , sino todo lo que hubiera luchado , toda la Raíz , todos sus planes , todo sería destruido , tal vez era la paranoia que le jugaba una mala pasada , pero….lo sentía de esa manera que esa mujer era una de las más temibles que podría encontrarse-

-Los demás Jounin , se quedaron hablando entre ellos sobre la aparición de esa Jounin , Kurenai no pudo evitar sentir….Admiración…había oído de los rumores sobre ella , llegando a estar a la par de Tsunade , otra de sus admiraciones cuando era más joven , pero ella sin duda había sido una de admiraciones a Ser Kunoichi, se preguntó si ella podía hablar con ella-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto le subió un poco el ánimo su querido amigo Felino y después de una cena de Leche para el Gato y Ramen para él , se quedó dormido encima de su cama que no era de lo mejor pero al menos era un poco suave capaz de dormir en ella de manera estable, se había quedado dormido en ese momento esperando nada mas lo molestara y su Gato se hallaba igual dormido recostado a su lado , pero el gato al oír un zumbido , levanto las orejas poniéndose de pie de manera perezosa antes de saltar e ir hacia la puerta de entrada del Apartamento , empezando a rasgar la parte inferior de la puerta, ante el sonido de las uñas del gato rasgando la puerta , pudo hacer despertar a Naruto-

-Que pasa Kuro? –Pregunto Adormilado Naruto antes de ir a la sala de aquel pequeño apartamento notando que su Gato parecía concentrado al otro lado de la puerta , Naruto pensó que tal vez quería salir , pero miro una sombra debajo de la puerta notándose que había alguien ahí…tal vez era el Sandaime que venía a preguntarle sobre el día de hoy , no estaba de ánimos para esta clase de cosas , pero suponía que el Sandaime iba a entrar de todas formas , entonces de manera poco animada abrió la puerta- Viejo no estoy de humor hoy….-Dijo apresurado Naruto cuando miro al frente , Noto que estaba una bella mujer de cabellos negros al frente de él , Yachiru Unohana, estaba al frente de el con una sonrisa bastante amable-

-Podemos hablar…Uzumaki-san?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y miren aquí , mi nuevo Fic "Clase de Asesinos Trastornados" verán esto será comedia como es el fic Aventuras de Naruko Uzumaki , pero también tendrá sus toques serios , verán si será un NaruHarem pero este harem no será para nada uno normal , será totalmente compuesto por las más peligrosas y a la vez hermosas Yangire , Yandere y Kuudere que se me ocurran de mi maldita y desgraciada mente , MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ **

**Naruto: Siento miedo….para mi futuro….**

**Como pueden ver Naruto es también medio Yandere por lo cual tiene sus arranques por así decirlo las Yanderes en este fic , pueden llegar desde cambiar personalidad y convertirse en bestias salvajes que solo buscan matar como fue en el caso de la Pelea entre Naruto y Emosuke , por lo cual quiero hacer este fic con tantas ganas de que porque mis favoritas son las Yanderes ,Yangire y Kuudere , es como mi carta de amor hacia esas personajes y simplemente es una drogada mía salida de mi mente como lo es el Fic Naruko Uzumaki **

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo estas cosas y ya empiecen a pagarme por lo que hago carajo!**

**Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "Siempre busquen vivir felizmente hasta el final en vez de un final feliz" **

**SE DESPIDE EL PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE LOS PROPIOS PROTAS Y EL NEGATIVO MAS PODEROSO DE FANFICTION Y FDZETA! , Bye Bye Humanos comunes y corrientes! **

**PD: Pronto hare una sección de preguntas? Donde ustedes podrán lanzarme todas las fumadas que se les ocurran en sus mentes y yo en un video les responderé a todo , sin excepción por lo cual empiecen a dejar sus preguntas desde ahora para mí , mi querido publico conocedor y amado **

**Hasta la otra!**


	2. Bienvenido a la Clase

A RESPONDER DUDAS! Y COMENTARIOS ¡! Y….ya a la tercera es cansando…comencemos!

metalic-dragon-angel : No tienes idea….(Inserte Risa Malvada) no voy a reír porque siempre una mosca la interrumpe

Element-OverLord : Claramente te agradezco la sugerencia y gracias por el comentario pero te explicare…si colocara Tsundere….entonces cual sería el chiste…además las Tsunderes en si son violentas pero no son asesinas sanguinarias…en cambio las yandere si , las yangire claro y las Kuudere la mayoría de las ocasiones , no colocare las de Touhou por simple orgullo a mi otro fic que estoy pensando en ideas para el segundo acto , aunque tomare a las de Blazblue , gracias amigo

RAYHACHIBY : Si no es muy usado y es interesante , lo tomo

POCHO102 : Jamás en esta vida…si incluyo en uno de mis Fics a Zaraki , jamás lo hare mujer…él es quien es….-decía sonriendo nervioso mientras era amenazado por todo el onceavo escuadrón del Gotei13-

El ángel de la oscuridad : pasaran muchas cosas muajajaja!

mat321 : al anime en el que pertenece es Elfed Lied y si va a estar en el harem , solo que en este cap no aparece XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 01**_

_**Bienvenido a la Clase**_

-Ahí estaba el , un paria de la aldea y si no lo era antes , lo era ya con el resultado de la final del combate contra Sasuke Uchiha , dejándolo Hospitalizado por un buen tiempo , mientras al frente de él , estaba una mujer de cabellos negros y con una sonrisa bastante maternal , preparando en aquella cocina en dudoso estado, pero manejable para la pelinegra , mientras alrededor de ella estaba aquel gato de cabellos negros mirándola con curiosidad , era extraño que él no mostrara hostilidad con otra persona que no fuera el , el comúnmente cuando nota a otra persona cerca empieza a gruñir , con el tiempo que lleva junto con su dueño , le ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones siendo bastante buena al sentir a personas malas cerca que pudiera dañar a Naruto-

-Solo un poco más…y estará listo él te…-Fue lo que dijo la pelinegra Jounin , mientras poco a poco ella terminaba de servir con tranquilidad en dos vasos que ella misma lavo , y dejarlos en la mesa , una para claramente ella mientras la otra era para el rubio , y el gato fue hacia un platón de leche que había dejado la pelinegra para el-

-Algo dudoso por él te , Naruto prefirió no tomarlo…no por mala educación ni nada…si no…..era extraño…una mujer bastante amable y linda se aparece a esta hora con solamente diciendo que quería hablar con él , su gato no parecía sentir peligro en ella y sinceramente al ver esa sonrisa el rubio tampoco podía no sentir peligro , pero era lo que no cuadraba , si fuera el Sandaime , lo entendería…pero era una completa desconocida….como confiar en ella-

-Puedes tomarlo con toda tranquilidad…lamento no haber traído galletas para acompañarlo –decía la adulta pelinegra con una sonrisa maternal que incluso aclaro totalmente las dudas para el rubio , sea veneno o no…él iba a tomar-

-Gracias por él te…-Fue lo que murmuro Naruto antes de que el empezara a dar un sorbo al té y la pelinegra lo siguiera haciendo que ambos sintieran el rico sabor del té verde, ambos quedaron relajados mientras miraron con algo de diversión como el pequeño gato después de tomar la leche se acurruco entre las piernas de Naruto aunque parecía haber dudado entre la pelinegra y el rubio , pero al final decidió por su dueño , hasta que el silencio se hizo presente por lo cual Naruto iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero la pelinegra se le adelanto-

-Bien….ahora empecemos a hablar, pero antes que nada…..Mi nombre es Yachiru Retsu Unohana , soy una Jounin clasificación S de la aldea….tú debes ser Uzumaki Naruto verdad? –decía la pelinegra ante la sorpresa de Naruto , había oído que solamente pocos Jounin habían llegado a ese nivel , además de los que eran los tres grandes Sanín y unos cuantas pocas leyendas como lo fueron el yondaime y el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha , que llegaron a clasificación S por su calidad en misiones o por su participación en guerra eso hizo emocionar pero a la vez asustar a Naruto , mientras Retsu no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa divertida ante la expresión de Naruto- Tranquilo…no vine a hacerte daño , solamente vine a hablar y pedirte algo….

-Pedirme algo….-decía un poco alagado Naruto , digo…..que otro momento una de las más grandes Jounin que llegan a esa clasificación , llega y viene a pedirte algo…lo normal no va en eso , eso podía estar seguro- Disculpe….pero como sabe de mí? –Fue lo que dijo curioso el niño mientras la pelinegra de sonrisa maternal solamente respondió con calma-

-Hay un Archivo para todos los genins o los que fueron genin en Konoha , aunque claro…puede que con el tiempo terminen perdiéndose uno que otro , sin que uno se dé cuenta –decía Unohana sonriendo un poco más abiertamente a pesar de ser una sonrisa maternal y algo tierna , podía notarse un ligera sensación escalofriante, lo cual Naruto en un inicio no noto- Aunque se ve que diste una buena pelea…y a pesar del mal inicio en tus notas….se ve que un gran esfuerzo ha hecho de ti un gran candidato al novato del año….y de hecho lo eres…-Decía ella alagando un poco a Naruto haciendo que él se sonrojara de la vergüenza ante una Jounin lo viera de esa manera pero en eso cuando Retsu abrió los ojos con algo de seriedad Naruto quedo también un poco sereno- Pero también…pude notar otro potencial en ti…algo que no se ve en ningún estudiante común…un instinto asesino capaz de moverse incluso a través del dolor…pude ver que incluso atravesaste una bola de fuego…con quemaduras y todo….y seguiste adelante para romperle el brazo a ese chico de los Uchiha…sin duda es algo impresionante….-Fue lo que Relato Unohana mientras Naruto al recordar eso , también pudo recordar la pelea bastante fuerte para él, si no fuera porque es resistentes después de todas las palizas que le dieron después de ser expulsado del orfanato a los 2 años , su resistencia , su agilidad , astucia , si no fuera por todo eso….pero en ese momento…no parecía su cuerpo querer detenerse…..parecía como una bestia imparable-

-Pero ante ese pensamiento un ligero gesto de tristeza se formó en el rostro de Naruto , al recordar las miradas de todos los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos o maestros…aunque con excepción de Iruka , los demás maestros parecían tratarlo como basura , pero también vio como Jounins lo miraban con espanto y con miedo-

-No es que me sienta orgulloso de eso…..después de todo…..parecía….un demonio…-decía Naruto un poco deprimido….incluso el mismo se llamaba a si mismo demonio….pero….Unohana solamente le acerco la Taza y le dio una leve caricia hacia su cabeza de manera confortable…ni siquiera los consuelos del Sandaime eran tan cálidos…eran…como los de una madre-

-Ser diferente…no te hace precisamente un monstruo…..solamente que las personas con mentalidad normal…que están acostumbrados a personas normales…aún no saben cómo tratar a las personas diferentes…-Fue lo que explico Unohana antes de sentarse de nuevo en su puesto , mientras tomaba un ligero sorbo de su Te y el rubio la siguió mientras prestaba atención- Yo pude ver algo más….algo que llame "La Sangre del Asesino"….dime….por un momento…pudiste ver , las varias formas posibles…de como aniquilar a ese chico…-decía Unohana mientras Naruto se puso a recordar…en su enojo…cuando atacaba…siempre buscaba dañarlo en un punto….en el cuello. Entre los ojos…en el codo…detrás de la rodilla buscaba dañarlo…romperle un hueso destruirlo…destruirlo-

-Eso espanto un poco Naruto , pero tomo otro sorbo de te pudiéndose calmar-

-Si….pero…no lo pude controlar…era como ver a otro yo….mi furia fue tan fuerte…..y llegue hasta darme miedo a mí mismo…incluso a mis posibles senseis….yo les di miedo…seguramente nadie me querrá entrenar verdad? –Fue lo que pensó pesimistamente Naruto antes de que Unohana levantara la mano en señal de que el guardara silencio mientras ella solamente sonrió con calma-

-Como he dicho….no eres el único con esa diferencia…miles de personas en el mundo….incluyéndome…hay con esas diferencias….por eso es que no hay nada que temer eso…..yo he visto varias personas que por no tener la guía indicada que eran parecidas a mi…perdieron el camino correcto y entraron en la locura….por eso….es que hoy…he buscado a varias personas….que necesitan una guía correcta por lo cual….he creado una clase especial para ellos….-Ahí Unohana saca de una de las mangas de su Haori blanco una banda Ninja , pero en vez de tener el símbolo de Konoha tenían un Kanji "剣"Ken, dejándolo en la mesa a la vista de Naruto- Por eso….he buscado a varias personas que necesitan ayuda…todos los seres vivos…aunque seamos distintos…merecemos ser ayudados…no lo crees?...seguro te parecerá algo fantasioso o no?

-No…..de hecho…es un pensamiento…bastante bello….digo…..siempre han dicho…en las clases…que los Shinobis eran personas de frio corazón….y que solamente Vivian para cumplir sus misiones sin importar que…-decía Naruto mientras Unohana solamente sonrió de nuevo-

-En parte si lo es…pero…quien dice que todos debemos ser iguales…por eso….yo he fundado…con todo lo que he obtenido en mi vida…mi propia clase y Clan…El Clan "Ken" me pareció un buen nombre por mi apodo anterior de Shinobi….y hoy en día he estado aplicado varios estudiantes…que están ahí viviendo con tranquilidad y armonía….aunque seamos diferentes cada uno de nosotros….también merecemos la felicidad….Uzumaki-san….quiero que desde mañana….seas un alumno y miembro más de mi Clase….y quiero desde mañana…que ser tu sensei….porque tú también mereces esa felicidad…-decía Unohana sonriéndole maternalmente a Naruto-

-Naruto al mirar la bandana….solamente se quedó mirándola…como pudo antes de que sus ojos no pudieran ver al cristalizarse por las lágrimas que lentamente fluían de sus ojos , estaba empezando a llorar….había llorado tanto ese día…..pero esas lagrimas no eran de tristeza…..una persona….una persona….por fin una de las pocas personas que al fin es amable con el…..le invita a algo así….era algo….sin duda…si este fuera su cumpleaños…sería el mejor regalo que hubiera deseado-

-Retsu-san….digo….Unohana-sensei….-Fue lo que pudo articular Naruto con una voz llorosa y algo fragmentada mientras tomaba la bandana y se la ponía con orgullo en su frente tratando de no mostrar lagrimas pero era imposible….estaba demasiado feliz y su rostro lo reflejaba- Estoy honrado….de ser su estudiante!… -Fue lo que dijo Naruto respetuoso como podía antes de soltando lagrimas-

-Terminemos nuestro Te…..vale...o si no se va a enfriar…aunque el próximo…por favor que sea en mi casa….vale? ahí podre darte galletas de arroz de bocadillo –decía Unohana amable mientras Naruto solamente asintió mientras ambos dieron un último sorbo por esa Noche , de aquel delicioso Te verde , que no solo calmaba tanto las lágrimas como la felicidad desbordante de Naruto si no parecía que toda el alma-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Más tarde en esa noche , ya superando la medianoche y dando la madrugada de ese día , nuestro rubio protagonista estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama , Unohana le había propuesto quedarse en su casa , pero él prefirió quedarse en aquel apartamento que a pesar de estar algo destartalado gracias al arreglo de Naruto, era algo bueno , Unohana permaneció un poco antes de dejarle la dirección de su hogar y retirarse por las calles ahora vacías y solamente iluminadas por la luz de la luna de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas-

-Sin duda es una bella noche…es luna llena –Murmuro con clásico tono lleno de tranquilidad con una sonrisa tranquila y amable en el rostro levantando la mirada siendo iluminada y bañada por los rayos de la luna que iluminaban todo su hermoso y delicado rostro, a pesar de haber participado en la tercera guerra ninja desde muy joven , la edad en su madurez no parecía afectarle nada en su apariencia juvenil y hermosa , mientras ella camino hasta detenerse a la mitad de la calle- Y yo creía que Danzo-san se la había tomado con tranquilidad…o son Anbus de la guardia de hoy?

-Aterrizaron cuatro sombras rodeando a la Jounin mientras ella permaneció serena solamente abrió los ojos notándose sus bellos ojos de iris violáceo azulado , mientras los Anbus aterrizaron cada uno de tenían rostros animales-

-Fuimos Ordenados por Danzo-sama….Le pedimos como última advertencia….El Jinchurinki del Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto debe entregarlo sin ofrecer resistencia a la Raíz para planeas futuros, son las ordenas Claras de Danzo-sama…-decía uno de los Anbus con voz automática mientras la pelinegra solamente dio un leve suspiro-

-Es una bella noche…no lo creen?...Seria malo hacer que esta noche se vuelva un baño de sangre….por favor…retírense tranquilamente…-decía Unohana con una paciencia y calma que podría rivalizar por completo a la que se veía a la Danzo o a la del Sandaime pero los Anbus solamente se mantuvieron firmes mientras lentamente desenfundaron sus Tanto- Están seguros que saben a quién se enfrentan?

-Una de las Jounins Rango S…Unohana Yachiru….a pesar de su nivel…Su único Archivo desapareció con su última información…pero Danzo-sama dice que anteriormente su nivel era parecido al de Tsunade…por lo cual….nosotros Cuatro…podemos….-Pero se calló al notar que la pelinegra desapareció en un zumbido antes de aparecer justo al lado de él poniéndole una mano encima de su hombro , su expresión amable y serena , cambio a una mirada llena de frialdad , con sus ojos entrecerrados de tal manera que parecía que ella los estaba subestimando…o….realmente sabía que ellos eran inferiores en comparación de ella-

-Un ligero escalofrió paso por los cuatro Anbu , que solamente quedo todo ese ambiente en silencio antes de que vieran como la pelinegra se iba caminando de nuevo con su mirada llena de tranquilidad desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche , los Cuatro Anbus de la Raíz , decidieron retirarse esa noche….aunque no lo dijeran…aunque no lo quisieran admitir….volvieron a sentir miedo…..un miedo peor al que cualquiera que pudieron haber sentido , mientras aun sentían aquella presión…como si hubieran visto a una temible monstruo…esa aura tan intimidante…no podía pertenecer a un humano…..solo con eso sabían…que cualquiera que ellos que buscara atacarla solo le esperaba la muerte-

-Es mejor estudiarla….si nos arriesgamos de esa manera….es mejor….estudiarla antes de atacar –decía Uno de los Roots , mientras los tres asintieron rápido antes de un salto desaparecer-

-Esa noche por sea solo sentido común de aquellos Ninjas a pesar de su entrenamiento que los volvían maquinas sin emociones…..no hubo ninguna muerte en aquella bella noche-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al día siguiente-

-Naruto estaba ya amaneciendo como siempre y tranquilidad en su cama , aunque su nueva maestra , Unohana ,dijo que la mayoría de sus estudiantes dormían en su casa , él dijo que no quería incomodar y que antes de que el siguiera recibiendo algo…él quería demostrarle a ella , el que podía ser su alumno-

-El rápidamente buscaba en un armario donde tenía poca ropa , busco una en especial de ese día , que no constaba con ese atuendo naranja con el cual siempre se identificaba en la academia , a pesar de ser algo que se volvió algo que lo identificaba , debía admitirlo…se veía ridículo con esa ropa…-

-Su atuendo que estaba arreglado desde anoche con ayuda de Unohana , era compuesto por una camisa negra con un circulo con símbolo de un remolino rojo en el centro , parecido al de Konoha , solamente que sin los detalles alrededor de aquel circulo , sin darse cuenta que ese era símbolo de los Uzumaki, con unos pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro con un parde líneas blancas verticales que caían en cada lado , junto con sus sandalias ninja de color azul y se colocó la banda ninja amarrada en su brazo derecho portándola con orgullo sonriendo interna y externamente mientras se puso de pie listo-

-Después de comer un buen platón de ramen de desayuno estaba dispuesto a irse , cuando oyó un pequeño Maullido….era su pequeña compañera, aunque en todo el tiempo que ellos permanecieron juntos , el creía que en vez de ser una gata era un gato…el nunca presto bien la atención al tipo de sexualidad que era el gato, después de todo….él era uno de sus primeros amigos descontando al Sandaime, Iruka, Ayame y Teuchi , ahora recientemente su nueva sensei-

-Que sucede Kuro? –Siguió con el nombre para la Gata , que ella solamente se subió rápidamente a la mesa ágilmente saltando rápidamente al hombro del rubio que parecía también querer acompañarlo esta vez…en varias ocasiones ella lo acompañaba para distintas bromas que le hacía a todos los Shinobis de la Aldea , aunque la mayoría podía escaparse siempre eran atrapados por Iruka , ya que Kuro nunca lo sentía como un peligro- Quieres acompañarme? –Recibió un maullido alegre haciendo que Naruto solamente sonriera y terminara llevándosela en su hombro que el sabía que solo estaba ahí para decirle eso y luego lo seguiría de cerca caminando , ella era muy energética a decir verdad-

-Cuando salieron del Apartamento , ante la impaciencia y para evitar encontrarse con la mayor cantidad de civiles que podían perseguirlo….tanto por distintas razones , Kuro salto rápidamente clavando sus uñas en la espalda de la camisa del rubio , mientras el rápidamente puso sus manos en el barandal al frente de su apartamento y dando un salto bastante alto que pudiera decir bastante bueno , gracias a sus escapes de aldeanos durante todos estos años le habían dotado de una gran fuerza y velocidad de las piernas , haciendo que el pudiera rápidamente llegar a la velocidad parecida a la de un Chunin si se trataba de una carrera , pero…..el resto de su cuerpo solo tenía resistencia por medio de golpes que le han dado por toda su vida-

-Naruto empezaba a corretear por los techos y saltando con alegría y emoción, hoy iba a ser su primer día como estudiante de Unohana , aunque ella también le dijo sobre varios estudiantes como el….lo cual lo ponía nervioso….tal vez ellos estaban más avanzados de lo que él podría ser….pero…solamente esperaba adaptarse rápidamente al ritmo de los que serían sus compañeros y además le daba curiosidad , sobre el tipo de compañeros que tendría al estar bajo la tutela del Clan Ken y Unohana-sensei , haciendo que él se desconcentrara y terminara saltando incluso más alto para su gusto sorprendiéndose que iba directo hacia una calle , aunque él podía aterrizar bastante bien…noto que iba en colisión contra una persona , no pudo verla bien hasta que fue demasiado tarde-

-Termino aterrizando encima de esa persona chocándola…pero…sintió que había caído su rostro en algo suave….acaso la chica llevaba algo así…como un peluche…o algo..no no era tan grande…lentamente llevo su mano a donde había chocado su rostro notando que era redondo….suave…apetecible al tacto y…y….-

-Cuando supo rápidamente que era , se sentó en el suelo rápidamente con su cara tornándose completamente roja , retrocediendo un poco mientras pudo sentir una leve mirada por parte de su gata que parecía vigilarlo , cuando pudo ver mejor , era una chica joven…bastante desarrollada para su edad….parecía unos años mayor que el….pero sin duda…su belleza….era hermosa….era una chica de cabello violáceo oscuro que combinaba con su color de ojos , su piel era pálida lo cual le daba un toque bastante lindo, sus pechos eran de copa al menos C al menos…su tamaño…y como los toco….debe evitar pensar en eso-

-Su vestimenta era algo parecido a un vestido rosado , bastante hermoso a tirantes , con detalles de florales , que lo hacían quedar con un toque bastante tierna a la chica , mientras tenía un chaleco que solo tenía abotonado uno de sus botones que era de color pastel , tenía medias de color negro largas que estaban subidas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodillas, con unas zapatillas de color negro haciendo juego con sus medias , ella estaba igual de sonrojada que Naruto al haberlo visto llegando de esa manera tan repentina y de esa manera tan…brusca-

-Lo lamento! –Grito Naruto sonrojado hasta cierto punto mientras la peli purpura solamente se quedó sonrojada y sin hablar- es que no te vi…y bueno…..simplemente termine descuidándome al estar pensando en otra cosa….y lo lamento! –Casi gritando arrepentido , esperaba cualquier cosa….cualquier insulto…cualquier posible amenaza…técnicamente aterrizo sobre sus pechos….pero lo que oyó fue…una suave y melodiosa voz-

-N-no…tienes que preocuparte….l-los accidentes ocurren….-Fue lo que dijo en una tímida y hermosa voz….la joven chica mientras miraba a otro lado , Naruto estaba sorprendido ante la hermosura y gentileza de la chica, pero rápidamente la ayudo a ponerse de pie-

-Aun así…perdón…no me di cuenta….-Fue lo que dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza apenado mientras su Gata termino volviendo a mirar sobre su hombro tranquila , mientras la chica de cabellos purpuras solo la miro con curiosidad-

-Que linda gatita…..es tuya? –decía la chica de manera amigable haciendo que el rubio asintiera, a pesar de que el sonrojo se pudo notar en ambos , eran claramente más calmado que cuando estuvieron hace un momento uno encima del otro….literalmente-

-Pero los ojos de la peli purpura se fijaron en una parte de su brazo , donde se veía una banda con el Kanji "Ken" sorprendida pero cuando Naruto recuerda las palabras de Unohana sobre llegar temprano entonces rápidamente reacciona-

-Lo siento , quisiera compensártelo con algo pero tengo que irme a un compromiso…..nos veremos de nuevo espero –Fue lo que dijo el rubio antes de dar un salto hacia un techo rápidamente con su Gata Aferrada a él sin dificultad mientras la peli purpura solamente miro con curiosidad a donde se había ido aquel joven genin-

-Acaso el…tal vez lo haya visto mal….pero…tal vez…-Fue lo que dijo la peli purpura oscura antes de buscar entre sus bolsillos sacando de uno de estos , una banda negra , en vez del símbolo de la Hoja , un Kanji "Ken" en esta- Es posible que el….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Waaa ni siquiera sé por dónde esta , voy a llegar tarde y es mi primer día…Unohana-sensei tendrá una mala impresión de mí! –Grito Naruto desesperado notando que su Gata estaba tranquila mientras rápidamente esta se soltó al pasar una casa y dando un salto aterrizo a mitad de una calle frente a una puerta , lo cual Naruto rápidamente noto y fue con ella- Que pasa Kuro?

-Nya! –Fue lo que dijo Kuro al tratar de atrapar con sus patas una especie de Cuerda , que por la curiosidad por parte del rubio , tomo la cuerda y la jalo sin querer , haciendo que unas campanas empezaran a sonar rápidamente , sorprendiendo tanto al rubio como a la gata que termino ocultándose detrás de su dueño , no lo había notado pero esa puerta parecida a la de una mansión en una de las zonas más lujosas de la aldea, técnicamente los que Vivian ahí eran los Clanes con más recursos o más territorios en la aldea , que llevaban una especie de mini-ciudad, que constituía su mansión-

-Cuando termino de sonar las campanas, se abrió lentamente la puerta dejando a ver a una niña que parecía estar al menos a la edad de estar en la academia , abriendo esa gran puerta con suma facilidad , su expresión era fría y algo inexpresiva , su piel era morena y su cabello negro caía una parte de por uno de los lados de la cabeza y también por el otro lado pero este estaba arreglado con una cola de caballo ,a pesar de su apariencia infantil , era alguien sumamente linda a la vista de Naruto , su vestimenta era algo parecido a kimono blanco sujetado con una cinturón negro , y se veía un hakama azul oscuro cayendo por sus piernas , parecía a primer lista una practicante de Karate , pero cuando la niña miro la gata , parecía que su expresión se volvió más infantil , antes de agacharse y acariciarle la cabeza , pero cuando miro a Naruto , su expresión fría y inexpresiva volvió mirándolo hasta el punto de ver la banda ninja atada en su brazo , en eso jalo la puerta un poco más dejándola un poco abierta para que el pasara y la pelinegra solamente menciono-

-Sígueme….-Fue lo que dijo la chica en un tono de voz bastante sereno , mientras la gata de pelaje negro decidió obedecerla y poco después entro Naruto , pero cuando pudo sentir lo pesada que era la puerta , se daba cuenta de que la única forma de entrar era que si fueras ninja , lo bastante fuerte para entrar de un salto adentro , lo bastante fuerte como para abrir aquella puerta pero eso quería decir que había trampas alrededor (¿)-

-El rubio solamente siguió un rato el pasado de la chica de cabellos negros, que tenía aun esa expresión helada y inexperta en su rostro, pero parecía ser una persona pacifica pero se preguntó si era esa su actitud habitual , entonces como fue que reacciono de esa manera cuando miro a Kuro , cuando llegaron a una habitación de la Mansión , que al darse cuenta , que aquel territorio era bastante amplio….podría decir que fácilmente rivalizaría en lujos de terreno a los Hyuga , pero no ha sentido ningún peligro a decir verdad, y esta chica sería una de las estudiantes que Unohana le daba su tutela-

-Unohana-sensei estará aquí….está terminando una clase…por favor espérala….-decía la niña mientras miro al rubio que solamente le sonrió de manera amistosa-

-Con que vas a ser una de mis compañeras? –decía Naruto sonriendo un poco apenado rascándose su cabeza con una mano y dándole la otra a la niña que esta solo se le quedo mirando- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki es un gusto…-Dijo el de cabellos amarillos que solamente la pelinegra parecía pensar un poco antes de tomarle la mano y devolver el saludo-

-Chikage….Kushinada –Fue lo que respondió la niña con una mirada fría hacia Naruto , pero a diferencia de las demás personas , esta no representaba odio….pero…..si parecía representar ligeramente su estado de ánimo, aunque el rubio lo pudo notar un leve segundo fue un ligero temblor en las cejas , seria….que ella estaba algo nerviosa y lo estaba conteniendo-

-Es un gusto Chikage-chan….y tranquila yo también estoy nervioso…a decir verdad…me siento muy impaciente….digo….no se quienes serán mis compañeras y….bueno…eso me hace sentir muy nervioso –decía Naruto sincero mientras su gata maulló entre ambos haciendo que ambos quedaran mirándola , mientras esta se quedaba sentando con una mirada llena de serenidad- Como quisiera poder compartir tu calma amiga? –decía derrotado el rubio , sonriendo algo avergonzando hacia la morena , que ella solamente le mostro aunque fuera muy leve y pequeña una sonrisa antes de retirarse y decir-

-Espera a Unohana-sensei….ella estará aquí en un momento…..debo volver a mi entrenamiento…-decía Chikage antes de salir al patio de esa mansión , lista para seguir su entrenamiento mientras Naruto se quedó quieto un momento sentando ahí-

-Parecía que el tiempo se tornara de una manera tan lenta y torturante que hacía que la poca paciencia de Naruto llegara a niveles nunca imaginados haciendo que inventara una forma de no enloquecer en aquella espera-

-Cuando Unohana salió de una de las habitaciones miro al pasillo donde estaba Naruto , pareciendo mirar fijamente a su gata , después de unos minutos vio que Naruto había parpadeado haciendo que el quedara en el suelo limpiándose los ojos mientras la gata parecía maullar alegremente-

-Cómo es que puedes mantener los ojos abiertos tanto tiempo! Eres una estatua o qué? –decía Quejándose de manera un poco inmadura por parte de Naruto hacia su gata mientras miro que su maestra estaba mirándolo desde hace un buen rato haciendo que el sonriera algo nervioso- Vera es que una chica me guio hasta aquí….y bueno me aburría un poco….pero en serio Kuro-chan es buena en un concurso de miradas

-Unohana no pudo reprimir una leve risa al ver tan divertido momento mientras ella se acercó dándole la mano a Naruto que estaba recostado en el suelo al perder en ese concurso de miradas y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie-

-Unohana-sensei vamos a comenzar con un entrenamiento o me enseñara algún buen jutsu! –decía Naruto algo emocionado mientras Unohana solamente sonrió maternalmente ante el entusiasmo de su nuevo estudiante , no era que el fuera mala persona ni nada…solo que él estaba emocionado al tener una sensei como ella-

-Primero que nada…vayamos a tomar él Te…..esta vez tengo galletas para acompañarlo –decía Unohana mientras Naruto sonrió animado ante eso , después de todo , él te que hacia Unohana era bastante rico-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias por los alimentos –Fue lo que dijo Naruto antes de darle un sorbo a su te mientras Unohana dejaba en la mesa al frente de el un plato lleno de galletas tostadas de arroz , un bocadillo bastante rico , pero con mucha velocidad la gata de pelaje negro salto a la mesa robando una de las galletas antes de saltar de nuevo fuera de la mesa y quedarse recostada comiéndose su bocadillo para la diversión del niño y la adulta- Unohana-sensei….he estado preguntándome….como será que me entrenara y…quienes son mis demás compañeros –decía un rubio impaciente ante la pelinegra que solo levanto su mano en señal que guardara silencio de manera respetuosa el hizo caso mientras la pelinegra después de un sorbo de te respondió-

-Todo a su tiempo , mi pequeño estudiante , estamos aquí esperando a una de tus compañeras que será la encargada de ayudarte a ser tu guía….-Decía Retsu dándole una mordida a una de las galletas comiéndosela con calma mientras Naruto siguió , probando las galletas degustándolas , digo….él no ha comido muchos dulces en su vida que no fuera los que le daban el Sandaime o Iruka en sus cumpleaños, no podía darse ese pequeño pero importante lujo que todos cualquier chico podía darse , excepción de él , pero en ese momento ese pensamiento no lo deprimió-

-Pero sin embargo pudo notar a la esquina un parde ojos de color perla que lo observaban fijamente , cuando miro con más detalle pudo ver que a la esquina hacia el pasillo se encontraba una persona observándolo fijamente , escondida , parecía no querer dejarse ver ante nadie mientras Unohana después de tomar un sorbo de su te menciono-

-Hinata ven…toma una taza y toma él te con nosotros…también deberías presentarte ante tu nuevo compañero….-decía Unohana mientras la peli azul , lentamente salía de aquella esquina acercándose se podía notar que era una chica cercana a su edad , podría calcularse que al menos es un año menor , su vestimenta estaba compuesta por una camiseta de color verde claro dejando a la vista un poco su cuerpo en desarrollo, short negro pegado a sus piernas y sandalias de madera cómodas para ella , en comparación con las compañeras que tenía en la academia ella estaba un poco más desarrollada , sus ojos de color perla se notaba que era una Hyuga, su cabello azul corto se mantenía listo y hermoso peinado- Naruto….ella es Hinata Hyuga…una de tus compañeras...ella es igual de diferente que tú , pero su Clan no lo ha visto….por eso fui y hable un poco con ellos y ahora ella vive aquí…

-Un gusto Hinata-chan –decía Naruto sonriéndole abiertamente a la peli azul que ella se apeno un poco mirando a otro lado y respondiendo al saludo de manera temblorosa y algo torpe-

-I-i-igualmente…Uzumaki-san…Unohana-sensei…..nos habló sobre usted….un poco ayer…y por eso…tenia curiosidad en ver….como era….espero que eso no le parezca raro….-decía Hinata un poco tímida , ante la vista de Naruto , pero le pareció amigable , de hecho , él también estaba interesado en saber quiénes eran ellas-

-Unohana-sensei….quería preguntarle sobre una cosa , como será…-pero ahí la puerta se desliza rápidamente sorprendiendo a Naruto como a su gata , pero no a Hinata como a Unohana que parecía estar acostumbrada , mientras se veía que la persona que había llegado deprisa era la misma con la que Naruto había chocado antes de llegar al hogar de Unohana-

-Ah eres tú! –Decía Naruto sorprendida señalando a la peli purpura oscura mirando que ella se sorprendía igual pero dijo con más calma-

-Con que esa banda era en verdad la de Unohana-sensei…me sorprendí bastante al ver alguien llevándola de esa manera –decía la peli purpura sonriendo aunque alegre estaba sorprendida al igual que el rubio al verlo ahora ahí , mientras Unohana los miro con cierta curiosidad antes de volver a hablar-

-Acaso ustedes ya se conocen? –Pregunto Unohana , ambos al recordar el choque termino en esa escena tan vergonzosa para ambos hizo que el rostro de ambos se llenara rápidamente de un color rojizo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya veo….bueno eso será una lección para ti , Uzumaki-san….en no distraerte cuando estas en medio camino –decía con cierta diversión la pelinegra haciendo sonrojar un poco a Naruto y sin darse cuenta también hacia sonrojar a la peli purpura-

-Después de responderle a Unohana , la chica se presentó….su nombre era "Katsura Kotonoha" una alumna destacada entre las alumnas de Unohana , bueno en cierta manera….cada una destaca de cierta manera específica según lo dijo Unohana , Kuro estaba dormida y acomodada en los brazos de Kotonoha , vio eso , pudo notar que su gata no ha mostrado hostilidad ante ninguna persona que se han encontrado esa mansión , parecía que todas le caían bien a aquella bolita de pelos , cuando Naruto sintió una mirada fija , giro la cabeza hacia una de las esquinas notando un poco de la Hyuga que se estaba escondiendo cada vez que se veía que la notaba para luego volver a verlo , según Unohana , a pesar de que ella era destacada en el Taijutsu….era una persona con una timidez increíble…además de ella y Katsura , junto con otras chicas de la mansión , no había nadie más que ella pudiera hablarle sin que su timidez no empezara a atacar-

-Mientras caminaban por ese pasillo de la Mansión , Naruto pudo mirar que la mansión era muy grande sorprendiéndolo por la cantidad de habitaciones , ahora veía por qué los estudiantes de Unohana podían vivir tranquilamente y en armonía en aquella mansión-

-Cuando pasaban por los Patios , pudo ver a la misma niña que lo había recibido en la puerta sorprendiéndolo por completo , ella estaba con su cuerpo totalmente elevado solamente apoyándose en el suelo , con solo dos dedos de su mano pareciendo moverse sin mucha dificultad mientras en sus pies y en cada punta de los dedos de su otra mano , estaba balaceando de manera casi perfecta platos que estaban siendo sostenidos por un palillo pequeño parecido a los que se usan para comer ramen-

-Ah Ahí esta Kushinada-san….está entrenando su equilibrio por lo que puedo mirar…aunque es uno fácil hoy –decía Unohana sonriendo alegremente mientras Naruto estaba sorprendido al ver esa pequeña niña estando como si nada de esa manera , mientras los palillos parecían estar quietos totalmente en sus manos y en sus piernas , era algo que sin duda era sorprendente-

-Eres increíble Chikage-chan! –decía Naruto sorprendido mientras la Gata maulló también alegre ante la sorpresa de su dueño , mientras eso hizo que Chikage estuviera a punto de dejar caer uno de los platos , que termino lanzándolo tanto los palillos como los platos al aire impulsándose con sus dedos quedando de pie rápidamente mientras atrapaba con tranquilidad todos los platos apilándolos mientras los palillos caían encima del ultimo plato ordenadamente, antes de mirar fijamente hacia Naruto , poniéndolo nervioso , al parecer….por su culpa perdió la concentración-

-Es raro…nada es capaz de romper la concentración de Kushinada-san cuando está en medio de un ejercicio –decía Kotonoha algo sorprendida mientras miraba a Naruto , aunque ella era buena hablando con las demás estudiantes cuando se trataba de un chico….no era que lo detestara….pero…simplemente se volvía insegura-

-Mientras seguían caminando por la Mansión por los pasillos aunque Naruto pudo ver a lo lejos a una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos de color verdoso con un arco apuntando a unos blancos , pero cuando los apunto sus ojos a pesar de su expresión tranquila y calmada cambiaban casi como los de un Doujutsu , pero no pudo reconocerlo , y cuando la flecha que disparo de su arco le dio al blanco literalmente lo trituro , sorprendiéndolo , ella parecía otra de sus compañeras , pero no pudo verla con más detalle , cuando entraron a uno de los pasillos se pudieron ver varias habitaciones aun vacías a pesar de la cantidad de estudiantes que habían parecía , que algunas o ya se habían ido a hacer sus propios entrenamiento , o estaba en una de las salas de la mansión , cuando el grupo llego a la cocina….lo que encontró fue-

-Shiro! Dame esos dulces o te voy a lastimar! –decía una niña pequeña pequeña con cabello rubio corto arreglado a una coleta con un moño rosado , su vestimenta era de color rosa con varias líneas negras pasando por todo su vestido , claramente parecía estar en la edad de estar en la academia , mientras parecía lanzarse para atrapar a una chica mayor que ella , incluso podría decirse que era un parde años mayor que el rubio , de cabellos blancos ojos rojizos , muy hermosa , con un extraño traje blanco con singulares detalles rojos que parecía pegado a su cuerpo casi pareciendo una segunda piel en vez de ropa , sus manos estaban cubiertos por guantes de color marrón , que casi parecían de boxeo , si no fueran cocidos y no tan usados , mientras la niña se lanzó de nuevo haciendo que la peliblanca saltara encima de una de las mesas esquivándola-

-Ni hablar….Shiro obtuvo estos dulces a buena ley tomándolos de la alacena secreta y Shiro se comerá estos dulces –decía la peliblanca infantilmente mientras la niña rubia salto encima tratando de atraparla, ahí Unohana solamente da un parde pasos al frente hacia la cocina mientras Shiro saltaba rápidamente pero Unohana solamente atrapo los dulces con rapidez y parecía dividirlo con rapidez mitad y mitad una para la niña rubia y otra para la chica peliblanca- Unohana-sensei , Shiro quería esos dulces para ella sola –decía en berrinche la peliblanca-

-Shiro…debes empezar a compartir con Daida y dejar de robarte todos los dulces que te encuentras en las alacenas –decía Unohana paciente era un regaño algo suave , eso hizo enojar un poco a Daida , para ello no parecía un castigo adecuado por un mal comportamiento pero Unohana, para ella era una buena maestra , solamente que los castigos "adecuados" que ella da comúnmente no son para ellas si no para cualquiera que buscara lastimarla , pero decidió quedarse callada al poder comer los dulces animadamente- Por cierto….este es su nuevo compañero….por favor trátenlo bien…-decía Unohana haciéndose a un lado dejando a la vista a Naruto que solamente saludo algo nervioso-

-Es un gusto! Me llamo Shiro! –decía saludando animadamente agitando la mano pero por su fuerza bruta terminaba haciendo que el rubio agitándose de arriba abajo mareándolo un poco , Naruto pudo notar que Shiro , a pesar de su apariencia tenía algo parecido a una endemoniada fuerza bruta , algo que debería tomar en cuenta , mientras la niña pequeña solamente se acercó al frente de él mirándolo fijamente , esa mirada incomodo un poco al rubio cuando la niña se quedó mirándolo antes de que ella hiciera una leve reverencia con ambas manos tomando los bordes de su vestido , un saludo elegante clásico de las damas-

-Es un gusto en conocerlo…mi nombre es Daida Hibana , espero que podamos conocernos mejor –decía la niña….si no fuera una niña pequeña entonces diría que ese saludo era parecido al de toda una señora feudal , o algo parecido , pero también parecía algo ensayado a decir verdad-

-Es un gusto conocerlas –decía el rubio sonriéndoles amablemente mientras ambas chicas parecían ahora pacíficas , la verdad además de la fuerza que sintió tan de repente por parte de Shiro no creía que la niña, bueno hasta ahora vio a Chikage que estaba haciendo un ejercicio de equilibrio de manera tan increíblemente bien que le sorprendió , no debía subestimar a nadie de los discípulos de Unohana-

-Cuando se retiraron de la cocina, dejando a ambas chicas que tan pronto como se fueron de aquel lugar empezó a oírse el escándalo , parecía que Unohana estaba acostumbrada a eso , esas dos eran enemigas según lo que dijo Kotonoha-

-Por cierto Katsura-san verdad? –Decía Naruto mirando hacia la peli violáceo oscuro que solamente asintió un poco tímida ante el saludo- Unohana-sensei dice que todas sus estudiantes viven aquí….y la verdad cuando venía en camino….bueno dejando esos detalles! –decía un poco sonrojado el rubio , aun no se le pasaba la subida de tensión después de ese incidente- Tu venias parecías venir de otro lugar….digo…tú vives en otro lado?

-No…-Murmuro Katsura mientras puso una ligera expresión al sentirse un poco incomoda , que Naruto noto de trato de que decir que no tenía que decir más pero ella solamente termino hablando de mas- Más bien…estaba entrenando en el bosque…..porque si entreno con alguien más…podría lastimarla….aun necesito practicar más –decía Katsura haciendo que la curiosidad de Naruto despertara y la mirada fija hacia Kotonoha hizo que ella se incomodara un poco ante la curiosidad de Naruto , pero la mujer mayor que había terminado el recorrido de la Mansión-

-Por cierto Naruto…que era lo que querías decirme hace un rato cuando llego Katsura-chan? –Pregunto la mujer , mientras el rubio después de ver a varias de las que serían sus compañeras de clase , se le había casi olvidado lo que iba a decirle a su maestra-

-Vera Unohana-san…..yo no soy realmente bueno en ninguna de las áreas…ni siquiera puedo concentrar bien mi chakra solamente con un poco de esfuerzo pude hacer jutsus normales semi eficientes , pero….he pensado que seguramente mis compañeros están mucho más avanzando de lo que yo estoy….y…quería saber…-Fue interrumpido Naruto por Retsu-

-Si tu serias un estorbo para tus demás compañeros…Naruto….claro que no….veras…..cada persona de esta mansión….tiene su propia especialidad….yo solo me encargo de guiarla por el camino por el cual puede explotarla totalmente sin que termine lastimándose…yo solo doy consejos…y en ocasiones enseños algunos ejercicios pero el resto de aquí…son ustedes los que aprenden a su manera….Naruto….tú tienes un potencial en bruto…solo tienes que saber cómo sacarlo…sin duda una de tus virtudes es tu cerebro y tu resistencia…que puede superar sin duda a la de Katsura-san o a la de Hinata-san –Fue lo que dijo Yachiru ante la sorpresa de las mencionadas siendo la segunda escondida desde uno de los rincones del pasillo observando fijamente con un ligero interés a Naruto- Ninguna aquí es igual en si….tal vez su formación si….pero ninguna de sus técnicas puede ser igual entre ellas…..cada una tiene su especialidad…por ejemplo Hinata…que es una prodigio en el Juuken , solamente que al no ser pulido…termino siendo torpemente desarrollado en la academia hasta hace unos pocos días que convencí a Hiashi…sobre su entrenamiento…-Aunque cuando dijo Retsu que convenció no parecía decir la verdad eso lo noto también Katsura , Naruto y Hinata-

-Y cuál es la especialidad de Katsura-san? –Pregunto el rubio curioso mientras Katsura iba a responderle pero Unohana hablo más rápidamente-

-Qué te parece si hacemos una demostración antes de que te presentemos al resto de la clase? –Fue lo que dijo la calmada maestra mientras el cuarteto fue rápidamente al Jardín-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Unos Tres muñecos fueron colocados justo a la mitad del Jardín mientras Katsura caminaba lentamente hacia al frente de esos tres , se encontraban mirando fijamente Naruto y Unohana , Kuro se había despertado y se había colocado en el hombro de su amo , mientras Hinata por su timidez termino escondiéndose y mirando desde un árbol cercano-

-Pero esos tres muñecos son gruesos….no cree que será más difícil para Katsura-san –Pregunto Naruto mientras Unohana solamente sonrió levemente asintiendo dándole una señal de que podía iniciar cuando quisiera a la peli purpura oscura , mientras ellas daba una respiración algo profunda solamente puso sus manos sueltas caídas apuntando hacia el suelo , mientras cerraba los ojos calmada-

-Katsura solamente dio un paso al frente , dando un leve giro al frente de los muñecos mientras murmuraba-

-**Estilo Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto Ryu….-**Desde las mangas de la chaleco parecía salir algo brillante antes de volver adentro de su chaleco y solamente dio un giro antes de detenerse de manera suave dejando que la brisa balaceara su cabello hermosamente , sin duda Katsura era muy hermosa , en todo el esplendor , pero los blancos que estaban alrededor de ella , los tres muñecos que podrían denominarse como tres bandidos grandulones de dos metros , hechos de paja , todos fueron cortados desde el pecho hasta el cuello dejándolos decapitados , de manera limpia casi como si una cuchilla caliente hubiera pasado y eso se hubiera cortado como mantequilla , eso dejo completamente helado a Naruto-

-Katsura-san…es una prodigio en el Kenjutsu…no en el Kenjutsu normal…si no en el Taijutsu , un estilo de combate de arma , en el desenvaine y corte tan rápido que tu oponente no podría ser capaz de sentirlo antes de sentir que su cuello es desgarrado por completo…sin duda Katsura-san es una de las personas más peligrosas para un artista de Kenjutsu….y alguien quien no debe retarse con facilidad….-decía Hinata saliendo un poco del Árbol ganándose la atención de Naruto que ella cuando sintió la mirada fija de Naruto se sonrojo rápidamente y se ocultó en el árbol completamente dejando un poco extrañado a Naruto , pero también sorprendido , ninguna de las chicas de la academia , ni siquiera su primer enamoramiento Sakura, podría hacerle frente a Katsura de esa forma….al verla de esa manera…..fue como si un flechazo completo le diera en el pecho , era sin duda hermosa-

-Pero….Katsura-san no le gusta pelear….su corazón es bastante noble…a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado….ya no tiene familia ….y solo le queda este lugar….cuando la encontré estaba perdida en el bosque casi a punto de morir , fue abandonada….-Decía seriamente Unohana- Pero a pesar de eso…ella me pide que le enseñe técnicas de curación…soy una experta en la curación superando a cualquier médico que hayas conocido….ella es una de mis dos estudiantes que practican la curación como yo…..pero su motivo….es que quiere ayudar a todos los que puede…sin duda su corazón es algo bello no lo crees….Uzumaki-san?

-Si…sin duda….es bella….digo….es bello ese pensamiento –Fue lo que dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que dijo pero miro fijamente a Katsura sonriéndole un poco alegremente , ella también había pasado una vida difícil al parecer…..y supone que no es la única…tal vez aunque no lo haya dicho , lo pudo notar con solo mirarle a los ojos a cada una de las chicas….cada una de ellas…ha pasado por algo….por algo tan horrible como lo que ha pasado en sus años de vida….tal vez inclusive más…., pero sintió una leve caricia materna desordenándole un poco sus cabellos-

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso por el momento….de hecho…ya es hora…-decía Unohana mientras Hinata y Katsura iban a ambos lados de su maestra confundiendo tanto a Naruto como Kuro y ahí Unohana le responde- Es hora de comenzar la clase…..ya debería sonar en un…-Ahí una especie de campana diferente a la que sonó en la entrada , empezó a sonar por todo el territorio de la mansión y Naruto rápidamente pudo ver que varias personas salían del bosque cercano a la Mansión y algunas de la mansión , pero pudo notar peculiar….todas y cada una de las chicas jóvenes….eran….chicas…no había un solo varón en ese lugar…solo el-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En un Edificio Cercano a la Mansión , que había sido construido por Unohana , era un edificio bastante amplio parecido a un almacén pero con varias ventanas dejando ver en el interior que era un Salón de clase , que estaba lleno de materiales de enseñanza de libros de teoría hasta repleto de dibujos en la pared hechos comúnmente por las más jóvenes o con las de personalidad más infantil del Salón , mientras Unohana estaba al frente de todos los asientos de todas las chicas que estaban al frente de ella , la verdad Naruto no creyó que hubieran tantas personas ahí y que cupieran y menos que vivieran en aquella mansión-

-Bueno….sé que es un poco extraño…pero por primera vez tenemos a un alumno masculino en nuestro salón , por favor no sean tan duros con el…..ya hablamos un poco sobre el ayer cuando se los mencione esta mañana por lo cual saben que él es una buena persona…puedes presentarte , puedes decir que te gusta , que te disgusta y cuáles son tus sueños para el futuro? Y si quieres también un pasatiempo –Fue lo que dijo Unohana mientras todas las estudiantes miraron fijamente al rubio , su Gata fue a la mesa de Unohana mirándolo también fijamente como si lo juzgaran , Naruto dando un respiración profundo empezó a hablar-

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki , lo que me gusta….es el Ramen instantáneo, Él Te Verde , y las personas que no juzgan a los demás sin saber antes conocerlas…..lo que me disgusta , son los orgullosos , los hipócritas , las personas que traicionan a los demás….y mi sueño…es demostrar que soy merecedor de estar en la clase de Unohana-sensei, y poder integrarme con ustedes….espero que no tengan problema conmigo –decía el rubio dando una reverencia sorprendiendo un poco a Unohana pero la mayoría de los miembros de la clase solamente se pusieron de pie , incluso algunos que solo se sentaron pero tenían una sonrisa algo torcida en el rostro y otros con una expresión fría en el rostro , solo dijeron-

-Bienvenido Uzumaki-san! –Esas palabras….eran como el mejor de los dulces para nuestro rubio protagonista , ser bienvenido a un lugar…sin duda le demostraría que era merecedor de estar ahí-

-Pero sin darse cuenta….se terminó incluyendo en las historias de todas aquellas estudiantes…que a pesar de parecer tranquilas , amables y otras retadoras…cada una tenia….una peculiar personalidad-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Omake:**

-Archivos de los Estudiantes , Robados por Yachiru Unohana , sin dejar ningún rastro ni dar ninguna sospecha-

**Nombre: **Katsura Kotonoha

**Edad: **12 años

**Especialidad: **Taijutsu

Es un Prodigio en el estilo Iaido del Kenjutsu siendo altamente letal en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo , pero por su personalidad ella sería incapaz de eliminar a un ser vivo solamente dejarlo levemente lastimado por eso entrena , por eso también Unohana le enseña sobre técnicas de Curación , pero por todo lo que le ha pasado en su vida….tanto rechazo en su niñez crearon algo parecido a una forma de reaccionar antes algunas cosas como que lastimen a alguien que quiere, ella liberara toda su fuerza para destruir al que lastime lo que ella aprecia

**Tipo de Yandere: **Bipolar

**Nombre: **Hinata Hyuga

**Edad: **11 años

**Especialidad: **Taijutsu estilo Juuken personalizado

Conocida como "La Raíz débil" de la Rama Principal , ella según Hiashi , es una de las más débiles que ha conocido , pero a pesar de eso , ella es una prodigio en el Juuken solamente que nunca ha sido capaz de utilizar el tradicional , y al usar uno más personalizado que genera tanto daño interno como externo , fue vista como una oveja negra al corromper la tradición , por el desprecio que ha soportado , se ha vuelto un poco tímida a quienes apenas conoce , ella siente una admiración ligera con Naruto , El Chico Zorro que cuando todos se burlaban de él , él se esforzó hasta mas no poder

**Tipo de Yandere: **Acosador (Nivel Yuno (?) (No me juzguen XD siempre he querido una Hinata Yandere pero una que desarrolle yo mismo XD))

**Nombre: **Kushinada Chikage

**Edad:** 10 años

**Especialidad: **Taijutsu , mas especifico Rama de Jiujitsu

Genio , Talentosa E inteligente , tres palabras que definen perfectamente a Chikage , es una huérfana que fue adoptada por una maestra del Estilo Kushinada , llegando a ser un estilo bastante poco común de Jiujitsu llegando a clasificarse prodigioso , a pesar de su inteligencia y su organismo sobrehumano , ella sigue siendo una niña por lo cual es muy ingenua ante varias cosas , y algunas cosas que le parecen obvias pero no las comprende prefiere negarlas que tener que enfrentarlas , su maestra y madre adoptiva Mikuno , desapareció después de dejarla a la tutela de Unohana , ella a pesar de no mostrar emoción ella ha demostrado que puede sentirse nerviosa ,y varias veces preocupada por su madre

**Tipo de Kuudere: **Con Arranques de Inocencia (Cuando ve algo tierno , cuando no comprende algo o cuando hay dulces cerca)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de que pregunten la diferencia de una Yandere y Yangire , la verdad en este fic no va a existir esa diferencia en el Harem de Naruto…aunque eso será divertido…

¿?: No Olvidaste mencionarme...Nya

-Ah sí chicos y chicas ella será la nuevo miembro del elenco entre yo y paradox , y será la que de los comentarios finales además de mí en este fic ya que aparecerá en el futuro de este fic, es Kuro…pero en su transformación…-Ahí se ve a una chica hermosa de cabellos blancos pálida como la nieve , pechos copa B , con orejas y cola de gata negra , sus ojos eran de color rojizo , y parecían tener varios aspectos gatunos , su vestimenta era negra y elegante , con un short negro pegado a sus piernas- (Solo busquen Nelfepitou….y ella es una chica….ESTOY SEGURO QUE ES UNA CHICA!)

Kuro: Nya….jejeje como están todos? Bien , seguramente se preguntaran porque el Omake de esa manera y porque no aparecieron Shiro y Daida Nya…..pues verán solamente aparecerán los expedientes de las chicas que protagonizan en capitulo , ellas fueron personas secundarios esta vez…pero pronto van a tener su protagonismo Nya

Oye no te robes todas mis palabras…..también como verán la idea original era traer desde Yanderes amorosas y locas , Yangires violentas y hermosas , y Kuuderes hermosas y frías

Aquí definiré que significa cada cosa para los que les da pereza buscar en Google

**Yandere:** Yandere no es tan conocido como su antónimo Tsundere, simplemente porque es un término más nuevo que ha surgido para clasificar chicas recientes en animes, mangas y novelas visuales que tienen este tipo de personalidad. Usualmente estas chicas son presentadas como tímidas y débiles en varios grados, con un lado oscuro que las llevan a cometer actos tales como asesinato o suicidio.

**Yangire: **Yangire es la combinación de las palabras yanderu (病んでる?), que significa estar enfermo, y kire o gire (切れ?), que significa cortar, rebanar, o quebrar. 2 3 Este comportamiento es distinto al de una persona Yandere respecto al motivo del cambio en la personalidad. En el caso de la persona Yandere el motivo es su amor hacia algún personaje, mientras que en la persona Yangire, el motivo está relacionado con otros personajes y no se encuentra ligado a emociones de amor o atracción. Como sucede con Yandere, el sustantivo Yangire puede usarse para describir personajes con personalidad Yangire.

**Kuudere: ** (クーデレ), es un término japonés referido a un estereotipo de personalidad que describe una actitud indiferente o inexpresiva, generalmente calladas y con dificultad para entender sentimientos o expresarlos, o simplemente no querer hacerlo. Las motivaciones suelen ser por falta de emociones, traumas , etc

Bueno eso es todo por el momento….** Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "Siempre busquen vivir felizmente hasta el final en vez de un final feliz" **

**SE DESPIDE EL PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO MENOS RESALTANTE PERO MAS IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA Y EL PERDEDOR MAS FUERTE DE TODAS LAS NOVELAS VISUALES, Bye Bye Humanos comunes y corrientes! **


	3. Compañeros , Amiga y Acosadora?

**-Pagina del Diario, numero desconocido-**

_-Hola Oka-san….tiempo en que no hablamos…desde que te fuiste y dijiste que este libro era la forma en que tú y yo estaríamos conectadas , pero cuando te fuiste y dormiste en esa cama de madera , me puse demasiado deprimida…Hanabi-chan y Otou-san también se sintieron muy deprimidos…pero a pesar de parecer tristes el resto de las personas con las que vivimos…parecían aliviados…porque será….acaso…te tenían miedo Ka-san…..no es algo que no me gusta pensar , aunque Otou-san se ha vuelto un poco duro con nosotras desde que pasaron dos cosas-_

_-La primera fue que el tío Hizashi se fue a un viaje muy muy largo dejando a Neji-oniisan solo al cuidado de Otou-san , lo segundo…..pues será un secreto entre tu , Otou-san y yo…un secreto del menique como solíamos hacerlo cuando tú estabas despierta y animada-_

_-Fue unos días antes de que el Tío Hizashi se fuera…yo estaba demasiado cansando aquella noche pero desperté porque tenía mucha sed….fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua cuando mire a un hombre justo al frente mío…parecía un hombre malo…pero…cuando lo mire pude ver bien su sistema circulatorio de chakra…dicen que las personas como yo somos buena viendo el interior de otros…tienen razón….cuando yo toque uno de esos puntos azules en su silueta , el hombre parecía quejarse…gritaba bastante fuerte a pesar de eso ninguno de los viven aquí lo oyó…mientras tocaba y tocaba sus puntos….creo que nosotros lo llamamos Juuken , pero cuando los tocaba de esa manera parecía hacerlos estallar haciendo que su cuerpo convulsionara antes de poner una mirada perdida a un sitio…dejo de moverse y me asuste….fui a donde Otou-san , para preguntarle si había hecho algo malo….Otou-san no me respondió…solo miro al hombre malo y el me arropo , y me dormí aquella noche-_

_-No entiendo porque Otou-san de repente se volvió frio conmigo...o porque las personas de mi clan , empezaron verme como te vieron cuando estabas despierta….parecían como si estuvieran prevenidos de que yo hiciera algo….era algo extraño…a mí me parecía normal..ver esos puntos azules…tan frágiles en su cuerpo…no parecía difícil tocarlos y apretarlo…pero cuando se lo mencione a Otou-san él me dijo que jamás lo hiciera de nuevo , que eso era algo malo….era algo malo….aunque lo podía hacer con facilidad-_

_-Por cierto Oka-san….quería preguntarte algo….es que…me siento rara con un chico….a pesar de que digan que él es un payaso…yo sé que ese chico es alguien muy listo…solo no tuvo buenas notas solo porque los demás profesores no quisieron ayudarlo pero a pesar de eso…el parecía esforzarse….-_

_-Cuando las demás chicas de mi salón miraban a un chico pelinegro….a mí no me interesaba mucho el….era lindo pero….la sensación solo pasaba con aquel chico….aquel chico es un niño peculiar rubio y con ojos azules…aunque debo decir que lo hacen lucir muy lindo de esa manera-_

_-Seguro Ka-san tiene curiosidad y estará preguntándose desde cuando sentía esto….la verdad…creo que fue aquella vez….desde que Otou-san me dijo que era malo mostrar cómo era y lo que podía hacer en realidad…me volví un poco débil…..me era difícil no saber cómo responder….como hablar como actuar sin molestar a Otou-san …..y cuando llegamos a la academia…el me hablo de esa manera por lo cual no supe que hacer…y termine siendo alguien solitaria de este lugar…a pesar de que ciertas personas me veían amablemente….no lo sabría decir...-_

_-En la Academia hubo un día en el que nos dieron un hoja y dijeron que debíamos escribir como nos veríamos como ninjas...ya fuera en un dibujo o en palabras…..los demás niños y niñas escribieron rápidamente de manera infantil…algunas casándose con el chico…otras parecían ninjas grandulones y fuertes y una que otra parecían asesinando una especie de zorro….eso era muy cruel….porque le harían eso a ese lindo zorrito…aunque tiene curiosamente nueve colas….-_

_-Al final del día…solo quedamos dos personas en aquel salón, yo y ese niño peculiar…cuando parecía pensativo…el dio una mirada alrededor y cuando me miro sin escribir nada se me acerco de repente….me dijo que si se me ocurría escribir algo…lo cual yo…preferí no responder….si contestaba mal…..pues….puede que alguien le dijera a Otou-san y me regañara…..eso sería algo verdaderamente malo….el niño se quedó un momento pensando antes de que tomara mi lápiz y escribiera-_

_-"Como una Linda y Buena Kunoichi" ahí fue cuando la sensación peculiar apareció…le pregunte por qué escribió eso…y él me dijo que me veía en los entrenamientos con shuriken y Kunais…que cuando una vez me deje llevar , logre dar con precisión aunque…no soy buena con las armas realmente….y simplemente escribió eso….así que…el me miro…y cree que soy..linda?...en serio él lo cree? Él no era un mentiroso….el rápidamente fue a su puesto y después yo entregue esa hoja…con aquellas palabras que él escribió-_

_-Oka-san…esa sensación peculiar…es muy extraña…..cuando ese niño sale de la academia…algunas veces…me he puesto a seguirlo…el parece vivir solo….no parece tener padres…estarán durmiendo como tú lo haces Oka-san…o se habrán ido sin el….eso es algo cruel…pero cuando lo he visto…cuando estudia…cuando se esfuerza…cuando corre y algunas veces se esconde pareciendo jugar al escondite con toda la aldea….pero también he visto…que él es una buena persona...es una linda persona….cuando un gatito se le acerco el actuó de esa manera tan adorable….como cuando me dijo linda…..lo he visto tantas veces…y cada vez que el parece cerca de mi…siento esa extraña sensación….parece que mi mente se pone totalmente en blanco…y mi corazón empieza a estallar temblando con fuerza….no me duele…pero…me hace sentir tan extraña….cada vez lo he visto más y más….-_

_-Hasta que….vi a una niña con el….quien era ella…acaso una amiga de el….parecia una de la más lista de nuestra clase….Sakura…..me sentía mal…bastante mal…que fue esa sensación Oka-san….ella a pesar de que le dijeran que tenía una frente muy amplia…eso parecía hacerla lucir más linda para Naruto…y esa sensación…no me gusto….que me pasa Oka-san? Acaso estaré enferma…o me abre envenado-_

_-Cuando más cerca parecían…más parecía cerca el final de los años de la Academia…y nunca pude haberle hablado bien desde aquella vez…y esa niña…parecía hacerlo tan fácil….quien era…quien era…quien era…quien se creía era-_

_-Poco antes de los exámenes….una mujer bastante amable…hablo con mi padre….y me adopto….ahí me mude a su hogar…..ella es como tu Oka-san…es como te recuerdo…amable…cariñosa….es mi maestra…y es igual que tu…se llama Unohana Retsu-_

_-Oka-san…esta vez me sentí…no de una forma mala…ni de una forma peculiar…si no me sentía…furiosa…furiosa….realmente sentía como si la sangre me quemara desde el interior….la presunta amiga del niño que te hable….cuando ese niño combatió contra ese otro chico…que parecía que quería lastimar a su amiga…cuando él lo venció…esa amiga parecía mirarlo…de una forma tan mala….parecía odiarlo….eso me enojo….como se atreve a darle esa mirada….después de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos…como se atreve como se atreve….lamentablemente…no pude pelear con ella…..me sentía tan furiosa en ese momento….cuando llegue a la casa de Unohana-sensei…..Mi amiga…Kotonoha Katsura…me dijo que Unohana llegaría tarde por un trabajo….quería irme a mi habitación….aunque fuera un rato…..ahí fue cuando Unohana llego reuniéndonos a todas con la noticia de que un nuevo alumno llegaría…..y con eso nos mostró el archivo de ese alumno…era el….el chico del que te he hablado Ka-san….me sentía tan feliz….aunque él no me recordara…aunque se haya olvidado de mi…yo no lo hago….me siento tan feliz….tan feliz que podría llorar….el estaría aquí-_

_-Oka-san…..acaso ese sentimiento….es amor….es el amor que sentiste por Otou-san cuando estabas despierta…..creo que ahora yo lo siento….por ese niño…por ese niño de lindos ojos azules….por cierto…su nombre es …Naruto Uzumaki-_

**-Diario perteneciente a Alumna de Retsu Unohana, número 2 en la lista de asistencia….Hinata Hyuga-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2:**

**Mis compañeras extrañas , Mi primera amiga y Mi primera acosadora?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Después de aquella presentación ante sus alumnas , Unohana dio permiso para que todas las alumnas fueran al jardín , parecían algunas divididas en grupos en dudo caso….parecían no estar del todo agradables las unas a las otras….digo….el rubio no esperaba que fueran casi como hermanas pero….al menos esperaba que fueran más unidas-

-Cada persona tiene su propia forma de expresarse….Uzumaki-san –decía Unohana sentando encima de una especie de mantel mientras sonreía cálidamente hacia el rubio mientras a su lado estaba Kotonoha sacando de un paquete unas bolas de arroz recién hechas mientras eso capto la atención de Naruto que al oler el exquisito aroma casi salía baba de su boca sin darse cuenta- Uzumaki-san…por favor…aunque seas el único chico de este salón…eso no te permite valer por todos los chicos de un salón , así que no muestres de esa manera ante tus demás compañeras….

-Lo siento…es que esas bolas de Arroz parecen deliciosas….-decía Naruto disculpándose mientras noto una ligera mirada hacia el notando un poco una cabellera azul un poco lejana- Hinata-san…porque no vienes a comer con nosotros….y estas más lejos que los demás? –Exclamo Naruto notando lo lejos que estaba la peli azul ella se sonrojo un poco ocultándose más confundiendo un poco más al rubio-

-Es inútil…..cuando ella se pone así…es imposible que las hagas que se te acerque –decía una voz conocida mientras estaba sentando en el grupo al lado de su maestra , estaba balanceando un lápiz desde la punta fina con un dedo mientras miraba fijamente una caja de dulces que había dejado Unohana junto con las bolas de arroz fijamente concentrándose de tal manera que se notaba esa fría mirada por parte de ella dándole un toque algo tierno , pero a la vez extrañaba a Kotonoha y Naruto- Unohana-sensei...puedo….yo….puedo…-decía un poco tímida mientras el balance de su lápiz seguía perfecto-

-Oye Chikage-san…si tú quieres un poco de esos dulces….no tienes por qué actuar así…si quieres entonces toma…-decía tomando uno de los caramelos ofreciéndoselos a la pelinegra sorprendiéndola y haciendo que ella mirara fijamente un momento a Naruto , en ese preciso momento el lápiz se balanceo violentamente de un lado a otro como si ella temblara y cayo mientras , ella miraba con un ligero brillo de inocencia al rubio antes de tomar el caramelo tímidamente y comérselo-

-Alguien menciono...-Decía una voz que conoció Naruto hace un momento llegando por un lado de un árbol , era Shiro que llegaba con una sonrisa al mirar los dulces-

-Dulces…-decía Daida sonriendo al igual que Shiro acercándose a ellos , dejando un poco divertidas a Kotonoha y Unohana mientras Naruto las miraba con una sonrisa ofreciéndoles los dulces que ellas recibieron alegremente para la diversión del resto del grupo-

-Daida , Shiro…no deberían…comerse todos los dulces..deben dejar un poco para los demás…-decía una voz que sonaba amable y a la vez un poco tierna , tímida , pero por instinto Naruto se lanzó al suelo rápidamente mientras un látigo rojo a una velocidad sorprendente iba hacia la peliblanca y la rubia, pero antes de que siquiera las tocara , un parde dedos se enrollaron y detuvieron el látigo rojo que parecía ser cabello compuesto por una sustancia algo rojiza-

-Minatsuki…..sé que no te agradan del todo Shiro y Daida….pero…al menos podrías no matarlos y matar a nuestro nuevo estudiante en el camino? –decía en un voz serena parecía el regaño de una madre a su hija por parte de Unohana , mientras el rubio pudo ver una chica de cabello castaño con una horquilla en forma de flores rosas en su cabello, estaba un vestido de color morado oscuro , con tirantes y dejaba una parte abierta justo al frente de su cuerpo , sin mostrar sus pechos que eran copa b…sin duda su cuerpo era de una chica hermosa morena , y un poco desarrollada parecía un poco a Hinata , al mirarla desde abajo , ella le devolvió la mirada sonriendo un momento con timidez-

-Hola….mi nombre es…-Ahí su rostro se cambia totalmente sonriendo torcidamente y dándole un fuerte patada en el rostro a Naruto mientras su sonrisa torcida seguía- Minatsuki Takami…..espero que nos llevemos bastante bien…Naruto-kun…-La forma en lo dijo se podría decir que era entre amenazante y sensual , mientras Shiro la miro berrinchuda-

-No te dejare ninguno de mis dulces! Y deja a nuestro nuevo amigo en paz! –decía Shiro quejosa mientras Daida la apoyada haciendo que ella solo mirara a otro lado con una mirada sería un poco arrogante mientras se iba caminando lejos de ahí-

-Perdone Naruto-san…pero Minatsuki…es por así decirlo…no la educaron como una buena señorita…no como es Daida…-decía inocentemente al rubio que se sobaba donde la peli castaña le dio la patada sin duda , era algo que extraña ese cambio tan de repente- Ella es así….pero a pesar de ser tan violenta y algunas veces miente mostrándose de manera amable…ella es una chica buena…-Fue lo que dijo la pequeña señorita mientras Naruto se levantaba un poco pero se sorprendió al sentir como si alguien estuviera encima de él deslizándose un poco por su cuerpo y cayendo sobre sus piernas, cuando Naruto miro fijamente pudo ver una silueta transparente antes de que esa silueta cobrara forma, era una niña de cabellos rubios largos y ojos violetas , sus piel era pálida pero con un ligero toque oscuro mientras, su vestimenta era parecida a la de una monja inglesa con el gorro y todo mientras ella sonreía infantilmente-

-Llámame Chaos…-decía tiernamente mientras una de sus manos acaricio un poco la mejilla de Naruto mientras las pellizcaba con fuerza molestando al rubio antes que pudiera reclamarle a la rubia ella sonriente se separó después de haber hecho su travesura y despareció de la vista de todos mientras Naruto miro alrededor a ver si pudo ver su presencia-

-Donde esta esa pequeña!? Voy a vengarme por eso! –decía Naruto buscando alrededor mientras Daida miro alrededor también y negó con la cabeza-

-Lo siento Naruto-san…pero…Chaos-san ya se fue…ella es muy buena escondiéndose a tal punto en que cuando jugamos con ella , ella siempre desaparece y gana cuando nosotras nos rendimos –Respondió Daida , cuando Naruto estaba buscándola con rapidez , Kotonoha sonrió un poco divertida ante la reacción de Naruto ante la travesura de Chaos , no era tan poco común que ella se la pasara molestando a las personas que recién conoce y termine desapareciendo de esa manera-

-Bueno al menos puedo comer tranquilo….-Decía Naruto tomando una de las bolas de arroz y dándole una mordida bastante , saboreando aquel bocadillo- Katsura-san! Están deliciosos! –decía Naruto sonriendo alegremente lo cual Katsura solamente se sorprendió un poco ante la reacción del rubio , según Unohana , el preferiría ante todo el Ramen , pero que le gustara era algo que le agradaba bastante-

-Gracias Naruto-san…-Murmuro la peli violáceo mientras miraba a otro lado tímidamente mientras Unohana también estaba comiendo una de las bocas de arroz tranquilamente , cuando la termino y rápidamente las bolas de arroz se terminaron gracias a todas las que se incluyeron en ese picnic y los dulces se acabaron , parecía que todas las demás estudiantes también habían acabado su descanso y lentamente todas fueron a hacer sus entrenamientos comunes dejando al confundido a Naruto-

-A donde van todas….no se juntan todas y les enseña…Unohana-sensei? –Pregunto el rubio lo cual la pelinegra solamente le sonrió un poco divertida-

-Veras Naruto….como te dije antes….yo solo doy la formación inicial….y luego ellas están formando poco a poco su entrenamiento propio con los consejos que les doy….así puedo mejoran poco a poco entre ellas…mi objetivo es que ellas mejoren y que tengan una vida feliz a pesar de que ellas sean diferentes…..por lo cual si quieren formar su propio entrenamiento o quieren pedirme consejos…entonces estoy aquí para ayudarles –decía Unohana con una mano acariciando con ternura a la pequeña gata negra que estaba recostada adormilada en sus piernas , Kotonoha se había quedado ahí , Hinata a pesar de querer quedarse también se había ido entrenar y las animadas Shiro y Daida también se habían ido , le sorprendía que alguien tan joven como Daida se pusieran a hacer un entrenamiento propio y le dio curiosidad saber cuál tipo de entrenamiento era, pero Unohana hablo haciendo que sus pensamientos terminaran ahí- Pero en tu caso….es diferente…tu formación es terrible…tu estilo de combate aleatorio a pesar de que lo estas desarrollando por tu instinto que es poco común…es bastante bueno…pero sin pulirlo….terminaras como carne de cañón…..pero eso debe esperar…primero que nada es tu control de chakra….que es pésimo…-decía Unohana enumerando todos los puntos negativos de Naruto haciendo que el bajara la mirada un poco deprimido pero la pelinegra le sonrió reconfortantemente- Lo digo….porque son puntos que hay que mejorar….eres capaz de muchas cosas Naruto….por eso…debemos ser un poco duras contigo….

-Debemos…? –Fue curioso que ella mencionara en plural , mientras Unohana solo sonreía algo divertida ante esa pregunta y le responde de manera graciosa y casi como si dijera una broma-

-Acaso creías que yo sería la única que te entrenaría….mis alumnas ya llevan hasta años aquí…por lo cual ya es edad de que ellas tengan un pequeño alumno que ellas puedan ser tutoras….incluso me da gusto decir que ellas me superan a mí en algunos aspectos –decía Unohana sonriendo orgullosa de sus alumnas , mientras Naruto se quedó boquiabierto , si alguna de sus estudiantes que era diferente como decía su maestra podía superar en un aspecto aunque fuera uno pequeño se preguntaba quiénes eran- Bueno…primero iremos con tu control de chakra…y creo saber la persona indicada que puede ser tu tutora….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto ahora mismo estaba siendo casi estrangulado pero no por el cuello…si no por la falta de aire que le faltaban en sus pulmones al ser apresados por un parde brazos , aunque delgados eran bastante fuertes para ser de esa apariencia…casi parecían iguales….como si estuvieran equilibrados, sin darse cuenta estaba siendo abrazado casi como si fuera un peluche por una chica pelinegra que lo que resaltaba más de su largo cabello listo que caía por su espalda y era casi igual era la línea casi blanca que pasaba por medio de su cabeza que terminaba justo a la mitad de su cabeza y cada parte de su cuerpo incluso su ropa , estaba ordenado de tal manera que estuviera por así decirlo equilibrado , pero aquella chica estaba estrujando de tal manera al rubio que Kotonoha tuvo que detenerla y separarla-

-Pero es tan tierno…y lo mejor es que…..está totalmente equilibrado…está completamente ordenado…incluso su cabello rebelde está perfectamente a los lados sin importar que….eso es perfecto….-decía la pelinegra , Su primera Tutora, era una chica pelinegra , con dos cintas azules en cada lado de su cabello , sus ojos eran violáceo de un tono azulado , su piel era morena y lisa , dándole un toque lindo , mientras su vestimenta era normal y equilibrada por así decirlo…una blusa blanca con un cuello azul con una línea blanca en el cuello , y una falda azul oscura , tenía medias blancas y unos zapatos de color Marrones, su apariencia…además de ser hermosa…la única palabra que podía identificarla era….simétrica-

-Chiri-san….tu eres de mis Alumnas la que mejor control de Chakra tiene….y los ejercicios comunes para Naruto-san…no serán muy útiles…tiene una enorme cantidad de chakra casi exagerando, como tú, por eso es que estoy pidiendo que tú lo ayudes –decía Unohana serena ante Chiri….Chiri Kitsu-

-Era la Alumna número 11 de la Lista de Alumnas de Unohana, Chiri Kitsu , ella desde el inicio tuvo un retraso en su entrenamiento por culpa a que ella nació con una gran cantidad de chakra a tal punto de casi matarla cuando era apenas una bebe , ahí fue cuando conoció a Unohana y la ayudo desde niña , sin duda es una chica bastante fuerte…pero…desde niña…siempre ha tenido una obsesión completa por el Orden y por el Equilibrio, algo que siempre estará dispuesta a buscar-

-Bueno….tengo una ligera idea de un entrenamiento para el….desde hoy me dirás Kitsu-sempai vale pequeño? –decía Chiri ante la mirada de Naruto que asintió emocionado en comenzar su entrenamiento ante la sonrisa de Katsura y Unohana , muy pronto se iba a arrepentir de haber aceptado tan gustosamente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos si no es uniforme entonces eso puede matarte! –Grito Chiri seria mientras poseía una especie de pala apoyada sobre su hombro , mientras miraba fijamente a un chico rubio que estaba una mano cerrada la palma por completo brillando de un color azul dando señal que estaba concentrando su chakra tanto como podía pero el brillo cada vez que se hacía más intenso , la pelinegra solamente una mirada algo peculiar salía de los ojos azulados de Chiri volviéndose negros en un momento como una mirada asesina repentina , movió su Pala cortando de manera limpia una parte de la roca , asustando a Naruto pero el con rapidez manteniendo cuatro dedos en la roca mientras su chakra se mantenía como podía sin mostrar irregularidades- Mucho mejor así…..

-Por lo dices Chiri-san –decía Katsura curiosa mientras la pelinegra solamente sonrió algo infantil-

-Porque cuando miraba los cinco dedos de manera tan poco arreglada…me altere y quise arreglarlo…sin arrancarle el dedo pulgar a Naruto-san –decía la pelinegra sonriendo como si nada…..sin duda….cuando se trataba de que fuera justo y perfecto…daba miedo….bastante miedo incluso para Katsura-

-Bien estas mejorando pero sigue sin ser perfecto debes hacerlo más perfectamente a menos que quieres que en verdad apunte mejor para lastimarte –decía Chiri haciendo que Naruto se concentrara hasta que no pudiera más manteniéndose de esa manera haciendo que poco a poco la mano de Naruto brillara de una forma no tan intensa pero cuando el brillo se volvía poco a poco más opaco volviéndose una leve capa alrededor de la mano de Naruto la roca se hizo pedazos mandando a Naruto volando hacia una dirección estrellándose contra Katsura mientras Kuro miraba curioso como su dueño estaba encima de Katsura en una posición algo…extraña , haciendo que sus rostros terminen bastante cerca haciendo que Katsura se separa rápidamente y Naruto sonrojado pero molesto por el exagerado entrenamiento de Chiri-

-Acaso me quieres matar!? Que fue eso ultimo!? –decía Naruto enojado señalando acusadoramente a la pelinegra que solamente sonrió un poco-

-Ya veo porque Unohana-sensei me pidió que te ayudara….su entrenamiento no sería suficiente para controlar todo ese chakra que tienes con exactitud...Naruto…cuando concentraste tu chakra en un punto….fuiste capaz de destruir esa roca desde el interior….sin duda eso es demasiado chakra , por lo cual hace que tu control y los jutsus menores sean bastante inútiles cuando tú los usas…no sabes controlarlo y terminar malgastándolo de forma inútil y Ineficiente….este fue el ejercicio que prueba que nivel esta tu chakra –decía Chiri hablando rápidamente Naruto a pesar de eso mantenía atención poco a poco más sorprendido…así que fue su chakra lo que destruyo la roca-

-Por cierto Kitsu-sempai….como es tu chakra? Digo….Tu pareces comprenderlo bastante bien…-Fue curioso Naruto mientras la pelinegra solamente sonrió un poco animada mientras lentamente se acercó a uno de los arboles mientras cerraba los ojos manteniéndose tranquila , pero el árbol estalla completamente dejando un rastro azulado de donde se formó la explosión , fue como si su chakra hubiera salido de su mano y se reuniera en un punto a tal , hasta que este estalla como una mini bomba , pero los restos del árbol parecían desaparecer lentamente-

-Nací con demasiado poder….por eso puedo hacer este tipo de cosas…por eso es que siempre debo mantenerme en control….lo que ves en mí solo es el 20% de mi chakra que manifiesto…y te parezco normal…verdad? –decía la pelinegra mientras el rubio atento asintió- Pues si libero mi chakra…todo a mi alrededor se verá afectado y puede que termine lastimando a los demás….por eso cada centímetro de mi debe mantenerse en control….y ahora te enseñare como mantenerte en control…...Prepárate para los ejercicios de verdad! –Decía Kitsu intensa mientras apoyaba su pala encima de su hombro y esta soltó un brillo peligroso y afilado por esta haciendo que Naruto tragaba saliva , no importa que pensar , su mente le aviso sobre peligroso que era esa chica a pesar de esa sonrisa amable-

-A pesar de eso Katsura y Unohana que miraban atentas a la primera Tutora de Naruto , se sentían felices , Chiri Kitsu a pesar de ser una de las Alumnas más queridas por Unohana , era una de las que menos se relacionaban ya que veía todo podía descontrolarla y verla feliz…entrenando al rubio hacia que ambos miraban a su alumna/compañera ahora feliz-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto se encontraba algo adolorido , después de la tutoría de control de Chakra de Kitsu-sempai , hacía que sus músculos quisieran un descanso , mientras Unohana lo guiaba hacia su próxima tutora , Katsura estaba dándole una crema que cuando se la paso por el cuerpo sus músculos empezaron a sentirse mejor-

-Unohana es una médico experta , tanto en las técnicas de curación Ninja como en las creación de medicinas , drogas y estimulantes….sin excepciones sin duda ella es una persona sumamente buena a la hora de curar o de aliviar los dolores de las heridas – Explico Katsura con calma mientras Naruto miraba sorprendido que ya no sentía dolores en su cuerpo mientras , Unohana se detuvo dándole señal a sus estudiantes y la nueva mascota de la clase que se detuvieran-

-Ahí pudieron ver algo sorprendente-

-Hinata , una chica que no había conocido del todo bien en la academia , pero al ser una chica de los Hyuga , seria alguien buena en el Taijutsu , pero lo que vio lo sorprendió por completo , Chikage quien a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo parecía poseer gran fuerza al poder mover esa puerta pesada de la entrada , y un equilibrio casi perfecto por lo que pudo ver en sus ejercicios "sencillos" de entrenamiento-

-Hinata deslizo rápidamente uno de sus pies hacia adelante , con la intención de darle un golpe justo en el hombro a la pelinegra , en una posición algo normal para golpear , cuando Chikage solamente puso uno de sus pies detrás del pie de Hinata que y sujeto con una de sus manos con facilidad uno de los brazos de esta sosteniéndolo firmemente deteniéndola y luego con el pie detrás del de Hinata dio una fuerte patada al talón de Hinata haciendo que ella pareciera que se resbalara sin darse cuenta y cayera boca arriba contra el suelo , mientras Chikage aun sostenía el brazo de Hinata-

-Hinata rápidamente giro sobre el suelo liberando un poco de su chakra , que tuvo toda la intención de darle una patada justo en la rodilla a Chikage , ella no espero ese rápido movimiento y buscaba terminar el combate de manera rápida , en ese momento Chikage solo dio un salto hacia atrás retrocediendo rápidamente , ya una distancia considerable entre la peli azul y la pelinegra , ambas fueron la una a la otra-

-Sorprendente! –No pudo evitar decir el rubio , haciendo que tanto esa voz y palabra hicieron que ambas peleadoras de Taijutsu perdieran la concentración , la pelinegra solo abrió ligeramente más los ojos tomando su atención hacia otra dirección mientras la peli azul que reconoció perfectamente la voz , su mente rápidamente se llenó de los pensamientos de aquel niño que la hacía sentir extraña-

-Ambas voltearon a ver hacia Naruto que estaba junto con Katsura y Unohana mientras la Gata parecía mirar algo que le daba curiosidad , ambas peleadoras no supieron que distraía a la gatita hasta que ambas terminaron chocando de manera fuerte su cara contra la otra , sin darse cuenta y ambas cayeron de espaldas ante el choque de frente contra frente haciendo que ambas quedaran ligeramente aturdidas-

-Esto….quien gano? –Fue lo que dijo Naruto de cierta manera sorprendido ante el choque de las chicas mientras Unohana solo suspiraba y Katsura iba a recibir a ver si ambas chicas estaban , aunque cuando vio estaban ambas con ojos de espiral , claramente noqueada , sin ningún ganador ese día-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que lo estudiemos? –Pregunto Hinata despierta mientras Chikage parecía tener la misma interrogante cuando su maestra les dijo su petición-

-Veras Uzumaki-san a pesar de que un Maestro debe ser todo lo posible para que sus alumnos avancen ese no fue el caso de Uzumaki-san, yo aunque busque una manera exacta de como entrenarlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo , sigo pensando en cada uno de mis métodos serian algo…extremistas para el sin saber cómo es tu estado físico con exactitud….por eso quiero que Hinata-san estudie un poco internamente a Uzumaki-san mientras Kushinada-san podrá estudiar de manera física y externa el tipo de entrenamiento que deberíamos efectuar

-I-internamente? –Tartamudeo un poco sonrojada Hinata perdiendo el verdadero sentido de lo que le pidió Unohana mientras miro haciendo que su sonrojo se notara más al rubio que el solamente estaba tranquilo mirando los efectos de la medicina curioso- Va-vale…lo intentare….-Dijo Hinata con cierta timidez pero decisión mientras Chikage solo asintió rápidamente-

-Vale Uzumaki-san…

-Unohana-sensei…no es que no me moleste…pero…podría llamarme Naruto…es que me siento algo extraño cuando me llama por mi apellido digo…prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre –Dijo el rubio con cierta simpleza en sus palabras sonriendo abiertamente mientras Unohana sonrió de nuevo maternalmente como solía ser su sonrisa de siempre-

-Vale Naruto….ahora…atacaras a Chikage-san…con todo lo que tienes…no te preocupes por ella, solamente ataca sin pensar hasta que no puedas más –decía Unohana lo cual confundió a Naruto aún más y luego hizo que el rubio fijara su mirada hacia la pequeña niña….sabía que al ser entrenada por Unohana , debía ser parecida a Kitsu-sempai…pero….aun así…era una simple niña-

-No temas…y acércate…-Fue lo que dijo en su clásico tono cortante y a la vez frio pero se notaba más suave que antes, parecía que estaba teniendo más confianza en ella-

-Vale…iré con todo Dattebayo! –Decía Naruto lanzándose de frente buscando darle un puñetazo a Chikage que ella solo lo desvió y deslizo uno de sus pies hasta elevarlo para darle una patada por detrás de una de las rodillas de Naruto , mientras rápidamente ponía ambas palmas en el pecho del rubio dándole un leve empujón haciéndolo caer sorprendido, antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en el suelo- Ok….que sucedió?...

-Demasiada simpleza en tus ataques…..demasiados movimientos innecesarios….demasiados puntos a atacar….demasiados errores….ataque fallido –decía Chikage mientras en ese momento Naruto se levanta rápidamente-

-Jejeje….eso me sorprendió…pero con eso no podrás hacerme caer –decía Naruto sonriendo felizmente mientras Chikage solo se puso firme esperando el próximo ataque del rubio , mientras Katsura y Unohana miraban pacientemente al joven atacando a la pequeña de manera fallida pero seguía levantándose-

-Es sorprendente que el siga levantándose después de todo….ante un combatiente de artes marciales común…ante ese primer golpe ya hubiera perdido el espíritu de Lucha –Menciono Katsura sonriendo mientras miraba como caía y se volvía a levantar el rubio-

-Es por eso que tiene un buen espíritu de combate….aunque esto también demostrara hasta qué punto ira su voluntad –decía Unohana mientras giro su mirada hacia la peli violácea mientras sonreía levemente ahora de una forma algo…picara- Pero has tenido atención extra en este chico más que en cualquier otro que ha sido amable contigo o cualquier otro candidato a estudiante…será que te gusta? –decía Unohana sonriente haciendo que la peli violácea solamente se sonrojara y jugara con sus dedos rápidamente , y se preguntan por Hinata…bueno….a pesar de oyó…..en realidad no escucho nada-

-Las venas presentando su línea sucesoria estaban a la vista mientras sus ojos se parecían agrietar mirando fijamente al cuerpo del rubio , pero ella parecía con atención a todos los músculos del rubio , viendo algo que no cuadraba-

-"Esto…es demasiado extraño….incluso para un chico…no….incluso para una persona humanamente normal….es demasiado extraño!" –Pensó la peli azul mirando fijamente cada movimiento de los músculos de manera interna del rubio , prestando atención tanto a la lucha como a cada uno de los movimientos del rubio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Justo en el Muro que separaba los Jardines verdosos alrededor de la Mansión Kenpachi , aparecieron encima del muro cuatro figuras , eran Anbus con máscaras blancas con el símbolo "Ne" en sus frentes , esta vez eran unos 9 en el grupo-

-Ok…..parece que no hay trampas o alguna especie de truco…no hay sellos ni nada…esto es ridículo…para una mujer que asusto tanto a un grupo de 4 integrantes esto es demasiado sospechoso –decía uno de los Anbus mientras dio unas señas haciendo que dos entraran directamente por los jardines mientras unos tres pasaran por el techo y 2 pasaran por el franco derecho y dos pasaran por el Franco izquierdo , mientras el activaba un jutsu de Sensor buscando señales de chakra fuertes , o al menos rastro del Jinchurinki o de la Kenpachi-

-Los noto casi al instante…pero esto parecía ridículo…digo….estaban como si nada…en solo pensar que ella era una gran Jounin , era lógico ver que hubiera trampas de todo tipo o incluso una barrera pequeña detectora como la que tenía Konoha , pero….esto era como si los estuviera invitando a su casa…esperen…..eso quiere decir…antes de que pudiera decir algo , sintió como algo salía de sus labio….era sangre….miro lentamente hacia atrás notando a una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios largos apareciendo de la nada, mirando como su mano lo atravesaba y cuando miro al frente , pudo mirar la pequeña mano saliendo de su pecho , mientras en esa mano estaba su corazón latiendo aun con varias venas que estaban arrancadas junto con el órgano , mientras soltaba su ultimo latido lo último pensamiento y mensaje mental que pudo haber pensado aquel Anbu de la Raíz fue….-

-"Ese lugar…no necesitaba trampas ni ninguna clase de guardia….porque…los propios habitantes de esa mansión….era monstruos que podían compararse con la Kenpachi…en sus días de reconocimiento en La Tercera Guerra Ninja…habían sido unos tontos…al tratar de entrar"…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el Franco Derecho , solo se miraba a los dos Anbus avanzar con rapidez y sigilo , pero pudieron ver como al frente de ellos estaba , una chica joven de cabellos rosados con ojos de esmeralda , sus pechos eran al menos cop inclusive , su piel era hermosa un poco pálida pero parecía haberla creado una diosa para que fuera perfecta , inclusive aquellos dos Shinobis que vieron su belleza tuvieron que permanecer mirándola dos veces , era simplemente celestial-

-Parecía cargar una Sandia en sus brazos pero cuando miro a los dos Shinobis desconocidos lentamente bajo la sandía dándole dos palmadas con calma , mientras se quedó al frente de ellos a una gran distancia lo suficiente para que cualquier Jutsu de Fuego o Agua o inclusive Relámpago pudiera verse como ella lentamente hacia unos sellos de manos antes de que separaba ligeramente las manos y esa parecía formarse una especie de esfera de energía antes de que se tomara la forma de un Arco , y sus ojos se tornaron de color rojizo al mirar a los Objetivos-

-Artemis…-Ahí estiro una cuerda de energía del Arco haciendo reaccionar a los Anbus mirando que ella estaba lista para atacar con su arco y disparo una flecha de energía que se dividió en dos rápidamente , ante la sorpresa de la técnica , ambos Shinobis pudieron esquivarla , solamente para ver que varias flechas más rápidamente llegaron atravesándolos por completo, pero cuando las flechas los atravesaron no era eso lo que los mato…si no después de un momento estas estallaron volando todo lo que quedo de ellos en pedazos y mandándolo a volar hacia direcciones aleatorias dejando solo una mancha de sangre en el suelo , mientras la peli rosado con mirada fría solo hizo desaparecer su arco , tomo su sandia como si nada y se fue caminando…parecía que eso…le importo poco-

-La muerte invisible y La Larga distancia , Chaos y Ikaros…las estudiantes Numer de la Lista de Estudiantes de Unohana-sensei-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En ese momento en el Franco Derecho , se veía a Dos Anbus cansados y heridos ocultándose un parde árboles , estaban totalmente aterrados…como era posible que un ser humano pudiera existir de esa manera…ni siquiera Danzou con sus más eficaces entrenamientos habría criado a una guerrera…tan temible…tan despiadada , y para acabar de rematar no era solo una sino dos que hacían que esos dos Shinobis experimentados estuvieran escondidos , sin darse cuenta uno que sombra estaba justo detrás de el hasta que literalmente su cabeza fue partida a la mitad como si un cuchillo cortaba mantequilla sorprendiendo al otro que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando alguien de fuerza sumamente abominable lo tomo del cuello poniéndolo contra el árbol-

-Cuando miro , pudo ver que eran dos chicas , vistiendo como si fueran unas estudiantes de la academia , una cabello verde con ojos azul zafiro y la otra era pelinegra con ojos brillantes amarillos que demostraban maldad pura con solo la mirada-

-Con estos quedan Cuatro no crees Mitama-san? –decía la peliverde con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras a pesar de que el Shinobi aún vivo trato de liberar del agarre de la pelinegra esta solo lo hacía más fuerte , parecía tener el cuerpo entrenado como una asesina de nacimiento-

-Los mato…porque no me agradan…no me gusta molestar lo que no me agrada –decía la pelinegra terminando de apretar el cuello del Shinobi haciendo que sonara el hueso rompiéndose y dejándolo muerto ahí junto con su compañero…una muerte rápida pero igual de dolorosa que la que sufrió su pareja-

-Eran la Asesina experta en el asesinato silencioso ,…y la Asesina de Nacimiento cuya maldad se podía ver en sus ojos , era las estudiantes Numer de la lista de estudiantes de Unohana-sensei , Shion Sonozaki y Mayo Mitama-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Los Shinobis de la Raíz uno de ellos estaba siendo estrangulado por lo que parecía una cuerda roja mientras otra le daba varios latigazos haciendo que de cada golpe se volviera más afilada el otro látigo haciendo que sangra ese Anbu que había ido por mala suerte al interior de la Mansión-

-Ahh….Hace tiempo que no tenía victimas que me hicieran sentir tan bien…me hace tan feliz que vinieran , malditos pedazos de escoria –decía Minatsuki sonriendo sádicamente y con locura demostrándolo mientras dos cuerdas rojizas de su cabello eran las encargadas de lastimar y torturar cruelmente ese Shinobi hace que hacerlo sangrar aún más-

-No es apropiado de Señoritas mostrar esa clase de rostros….Minatsuki-san…-Eso hizo que la peli castaña oscura mostraba una rostro de molestia mientras Daida estaba con una gran espada cargándola con facilidad con una de sus manos- A pesar de ser unos Shinobis entrenados…deberían estudiar más….es muy malo atacar a una lugar sin tener información de los que habitan aquí…o de lo fuerte que pueden ni siquiera de la técnica que usan…por eso…su destino estuvo sellado desde el Punto en que Chaos-chan mato al primero de ustedes…no…desde el primer momento en que pusieron un pie en esta casa…-decía Daida mientras al frente de él estaba uno de los Anbus totalmente en varias partes de su cuerpo haciendo que se desangrara lentamente ante lo limpio de los cortes- Creo que con esto terminara….después de todo…ustedes no son los que mueren más horriblemente….después de todo….las que tienen la más horrible muerte…son los que fueron al techo…y se encontraron con Shiro-san…después de despertar de su siesta…esta de muy mal humor…

-Ahí en el techo estaban dos de esos Anbus muertos de una manera tan vil y totalmente temible….era como si su propia sangre los hubiera abierto desde adentro hacia afuera haciendo sus órganos puré y carne molida junto con sus huesos mientras al frente de ellos estaba la misma niña de cabellera blanca con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro-

-Ellos eran las estudiantes número 7 , La Torturadora y la Menor del grupo , Daida Hibana , La Sádica y Violenta del Grupo , Numero 3 , Minatsuki Takami , y por último y la más peligrosa ,La número 4 , Shiro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras en lo que se refería al Naruto estaba cansando al frente de Chikage que estaba con una mirada de sorpresa , había sido casi el millonésimo intento que él se levantaba después de uno de los derribos de ella mientras ella se mantenía serena como podía la verdad eso la alteraba un poco-

-Fallar es parte de la vida...no es tan malo rendirse a veces…eso te hace más fuerte para el futuro –decía Chikage tratando de detener a Naruto que solamente el negó rápidamente con la cabeza-

-Yo jamás retrocedo a mi palabra..no importa que…..yo….seguiré adelante…-Ahí de nuevo el rubio se lanzó contra Chikage mientras ella estaba algo sorprendida, que estaba hecho ese chico….digo nadie había resistido tanto contra ella , y mantenido su voluntad al frente , cuando ella iba a agarrarlo para derribarlo de una vez por todas , algo sucedió, por un momento los ojos de Naruto se tornaron de color rojizo , él pudo moverse dando un giro frente a la niña rápidamente sorprendiéndola para darle un fuerte golpe por detrás del cuello , pero se detuvo en el último momento , sabiendo que ese golpe podía ser algo letal y no quería lastimar a Chikage , pero ella solamente reacciono rápidamente posicionándose a un lado de él , dando una patada justo en el talón de los pies del rubio y dando un fuerte golpe con su codo en el estómago de él, a pesar de que al inicio fue un movimiento de combate-

-Por ese último movimiento que supero a la prodigio….la desconcentro e hizo que mentalmente ella entrara en pánico-

-Naruto quedo en el suelo derrotado pero aun planeaba levantarse cuando Chikage solo le dio la mano sorprendiéndolo y el rubio a sus compañeras , Katsura estaba sonriendo con calma al ver el resultado , Hinata estaba sonriendo feliz dejando atrás toda la confusión y Unohana solo se puso de pie sonriendo-

-Naruto…no solo pasaste la prueba…si no superaste a una de mis alumnas más fuertes….sin duda….si no has demostrado que eras merecedor antes….lo eres justo ahora…..eres un miembro de esta Clase y sin duda de este Lugar….mis felicidades sinceras Naruto –sonriendo maternalmente Unohana , mientras Naruto estaba feliz-

-Buen combate….-Fue lo que dijo de manera corta pero parecía en un tono más amable la voz de Chikage Naruto le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y tomándole la mano levantándose poco a poco-

-Igualmente…aunque casi me haces rendirme en varias ocasiones…..-Ahí Naruto da un respiro onda , antes de decir- Yaaaaahu! –Decía Naruto saltando una vez de alegría antes de que su cuerpo volviera a cansarse y quedarse en el suelo derrotado dejando a todas con un ligero gotón en la nuca , tal vez ese movimiento fue digno de un genio…pero…..aun le faltaba mucho- Etto…Oigan…podría ayudarme…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sinceramente es extraño…mi cuerpo se siente incluso más fuerte que antes…..los tratamientos de Unohana-sensei sin duda son de los mejores –decía Naruto animado saltando alegremente, mientras Katsura le sonreía con amabilidad y ternura-

-Ya era estaba anocheciendo por lo cual no había mucha gente a decir verdad….y los negocios ya iban cerrando-

-Por cierto parece que Kuro le gustó mucho la Mansión…sinceramente voy a extrañarla que no me siga a casa , aunque sin duda va a alegrarse bastante cuando vuelva allá –decía Naruto sonriendo , al recordar cuando su Gata estaba muy cómoda recostada en los Muslos de Unohana mientras ella había sugerido que era mejor no despertarla-

-Parece que si….parece que nuestra clase tiene a su primera mascota…..-Decía Katsura amablemente mientras Naruto le sonreía animadamente pero una mirada curiosa se le formo-

-Por cierto Katsura...tu sabes cómo son las demás además de Daida-san y Shiro-san, digo las única que he conocido realmente han sido tú , Hinata-san , Kitsu-sempai y Chikage-chan , y no he conocido a nadie más además de ustedes –decía Naruto curioso mientras Katsura solo puso un parde dedos en su mentón con un gesto pensativo aunque tierno ante la vista de cualquier chico-

-Pues…..te diría mejor si las conocieras tú mismo…o si no cuando las conozcas de seguro les molestara que les dijera mi punto de vista –Dijo la Peli violáceo de forma sonrientemente amable , Naruto simplemente sonrió un poco ante el buen corazón de Katsura- Aquí me retiro…-Decía pasando por un camino que se dividía en tres vías – Yo entreno comúnmente a mi manera en el bosque….

-Ah las artes de Medicina verdad? –decía Naruto inocente mientras Katsura formando una ligera mueca forzada sonriente dijo-

-Si…mis artes en la medicina…hasta pronto…Naruto-san….-decía Katsura rápidamente en irse mientras Naruto no pudo decir nada , digo noto la falsa sonrisa de Katsura pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más que solo pensar en que si hubiera dicho algo más , mientras se fue caminando a su casa , no había muchas personas pero las que estaban cerca le dedicaban a él una mirada de desprecio…pero…esta vez eso no le dolía…por primera vez…en su vida…tenia compañeros , una sensei amable ,y compañeros aunque algo extraños , muy amistosos , sin duda….era algo que era mejor que cualquier regalo-

-Mirando su Banda nueva solo dio un salto animado justo antes de llegar al frente de sus apartamentos , pero su propio instinto le dijo sobre que estaba siendo vigilado…al sentir apenas la ligera mirada volteo a todos lados , mirando alrededor , algunas veces se sentía que alguien lo miraba tal vez….no….no era posible…estaba siendo paranoico-

-Ahí busca en su bolsillo y se da cuenta de algo molesto-

-Deje la llave adentro , con toda la emoción se me olvido llevar mi llave… –decía Naruto suspirando mientras miraba debajo de una maceta donde había otra llave- Que bueno que el Sandaime me dejo otra…sería algo vergonzoso ir de nuevo a la mansión para pedir que me dejen quedar una noche después de irme –decía sonriendo Naruto abriendo la puerta dejando la llave en su escondite mientras entraba-

-Sin darse cuenta que dos ojos perla la miraba sonriente aquel lugar donde había dejado esa llave extra-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En un Bosque dentro de los territorios de entrenamiento se veía a un grupo de muñecos de practica totalmente cortados mientras una peli violácea estaba frente a un muñeco de prueba aun intacto, recordando un poco ese comentario de Unohana-sensei…gustarle….el chico…si era bastante lindo…y bastante atractivo cuando se veía que es esforzaba y esa voluntad fuerte hacia que una calidez se sintiera un poco en su pecho, pero….era imposible-

-No es posible…que yo lo quiera…digo…no existe en verdad el amor a primera vista….-decía la pelo violácea mientras tenía en su mano una especie de cierra para carne reluciente y filosa que cuando la levanto solo se miró en el reflejo un rostro totalmente sin brillo , su expresión era como la de una asesina sin una pisca de cordura en su mente mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba de forma tétrica- Además…si fuera así…como le gustaría a alguien…como yo….jejeje….-Terminaba dando una suave pero bastante aterradora sonrisa mientras de un movimiento el muñeco solamente quedo despedazado de una forma tan limpia , era la Alumna número 1 de la lista, la asesina despida , la prodigio en el Iaijutsu…y una de las más sádicas estudiantes de Unohana, Katsura Kotonoha-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Uno de los Únicos Anbus que estaban ahí de la Raíz que sobrevivió a las estudiantes de Unohana , era porque simplemente Minatsuki se aburrió de golpearlo dejándolo vivo en una habitación con sus pies y manos clavados con fierros de metal muy afilados y pesados en el suelo , estaba totalmente asustado…por primera vez sentía miedo después de su entrenamiento de Danzou…él había querido suicidarse al ahogarse con su propia sangre , pero la niña pequeña con esa gran espada , lo estaba vigilando, ella parecía conocer perfectamente todos los métodos de tortura y forma de suicidarse , así que si el hacía algo…que ella podía descubrir….entonces….estaba para un destino muchísimo peor que la muerte que su compañero muerto a manos de esa misma niña había pasado-

-Buen trabajo al vigilar que no se suicidara…sin duda..has mejorado al proyectar tu instinto asesino Daida-san –decía la mujer dueña de la mansión llegando por una puerta mientras a su lado estaba una chica pelirroja con ojos de igual color , su cabello cubría sus ojos mientras se notaban dos orejas parecidas a las de un gato en su cabeza , mientras estaba vestida con una especie de blusa blanca con tirantes bastante suelta y bermudas de color azul , sin duda una chica bastante atractiva , mientras Kuro la gata se acercó curiosa siendo recibida por Daida alegremente la cargo-

-Bien señor Anbu…..creo que es hora de que empecemos a hablar….-decía Unohana amablemente pero ahí una mirada fría se formó lentamente como si otra persona hubiera reemplazado a la maternal y amable Unohana y la haya reemplazado con una mujer que el aura a muerte se le podía sentir en su mirada-

-No…voy…a hablar! No importa cuanto lo que haga conmigo…es imposible que yo hable –decía el Anbu aunque sincero mientras Unohana solamente da un suspiro-

-Es una lástima…..Kaede…puedes quieres hacerle algo…-decía Unohana de manera serena mientras la pelirroja solamente elevo un poco la mirada mostrando un frio ojo de color rojo antes de que se vieran unas siluetas como de brazos invisibles salir detrás de ella-

-Era verdad ese hombre había vivido un destino peor que la muerte misma-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el día siguiente , El rubio lentamente empezaba a despertar pero sintió un leve aroma, parecía algo dulce…que se estaba cocinando…pero…parecía algo que estaba en su casa, Naruto se sorprendió y rápidamente fue corriendo a la cocinada creyendo que se quemaba algo…pero…para su sorpresa aún más impactante…se veía que había alguien cocinando , al parecer había traído ingredientes y todo, pudo reconocerla por su cabello peli azul corto pero hermoso , y sus ojos de color perla que combinaban con su pálida pero hermosa piel , sin duda un ángel a la vista de todos mientras la perla al oírlo se sonrojo un poco girando su mirada hacia el rubio que estaba sorprendido mientras ella hablo-

-Buenos días…Uzumaki-san…..el desayuno pronto estará listo….así que puedes esperar un momento….

-Sin duda…..ese sería el inicio de la nueva vida de nuestro joven Protagonista-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y Así es como termina el festival de hoy…-decía animadamente mientras ahí Kuro llega dándome una patada en la cara dejándome inconsciente-**

**-Kuro: Hola Nya..me extrañaron!? Bueno ahora que Kosuke vuelve a recuperar sus sentidos les diré cosas de este capítulo…Kosuke-san dijo que no coloco los archivos de las demás chicas con excepción de Chiri Kitsu , porque no se han apreciado bien en este capítulo como fue con Kitsu entrenando en el control de Chakra a Naruto o Chikage en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo , aunque cuando dijo que habría Gore…lo prometió y claramente habrá algo más que solo esas escenas…también dice que pronto creara uno de los proyectos que tiene pensando en el futuro...para su curiosidad y alguna sugerencia ,los proyectos están ya enlistados como próximos en el perfil de Paradox Nialum…así que todos podrán saber los proyectos que están en proceso , los finalizados y los que vendrán , que sin duda son bastantes y no solo de Naruto , sino de otras series no solo Naruto pero bueno…eso es un…se-cre-to…bueno aquí el Archivo de Kitsu Chiri-san!**

**Nombre: **Chiri Kitsu

**Edad: **16 años

**Especialidad: **Ninjutsu

Una chica sorprendente con dones sorprendentes , conoció a Unohana a poca edad siendo esta una de sus primeras estudiantes cuando inicio la Clase Especial , ella nació con una gran cantidad de chakra llegando a rivalizar a los Uzumaki , no se sabe qué tipo de sangre tiene o de que clan viene solamente Unohana la encontró cuando era pequeña junto con una especie de Pala , la cual utiliza como arma tanto en un Aplastante Taijutsu como Kenjutsu , siendo esta su arma más confiable que los Kunai o los Ninjato , su Lema es "Todo debe estar en Equilibrio" ella ha entrenado toda su vida para controlar todo ese chakra de manera equilibrada llegando al punto en que el equilibrio se volvió una obsesión para ella , llegando a tener arranques violentos cuando no ve algo equilibrado , a tal punto en que se vuelve una psicópata cuando ve algo desequilibrado , es muy buena en el control , aunque es porque no puede darse el lujo de estar descontrolada…o si no su propio chakra podría dañarla a ella y a los que tiene alrededor

**Tipo de Yandere:** Bipolar Obsesiva (Solo muestra sus arranques de Yandere cuando ve algo desequilibrado)

**Ah alguien anoto la matricula del camión que me atropello –decía recuperando la conciencia-**

**Kuro: Ya deja de estar inconsciente y di lo que queda para terminar..**

**-Ah sí….bueno eso es todo por el momento… Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "Siempre busquen vivir felizmente hasta el final en vez de un final feliz" **

**SE DESPIDE EL PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO MENOS RESALTANTE PERO MAS IMPORTANTE EN LA HISTORIA Y EL PERDEDOR MAS FUERTE DE TODO….BUENO…NO SE ME OCURRE NADA xDDD, Bye Bye Humanos comunes y corrientes! **


	4. Inicio del Entrenamiento

-**Informe Especifico, Numero 3627b21-**

_-En la Nación del Hierro ,hace algún tiempo se sabía sobre un Clan de Samuráis , eran llamados "Los Maestros de la espada Relampagueante" porque según decían su filo era tan rápido que antes de que pudieras darte cuenta , el corte había sido realizado y terminarías decapitado sin siquiera haber sentido el filo de su espada , ellos eran un clan respetado, sin duda era un clan que entre los Samurái se podrían decir que dominaban múltiples escuelas del Iaijitsu , aunque buscaban la perfección entre ellos , ninguno podía llegar a ser tan alto , dividiéndose en niveles , desde una 1 estrella desde que dominaban una de las dominaban unos de los caminos de la técnica del Iaido-_

_-Pero hace algún tiempo existió una persona , una niña que apenas a sus cinco años pudo dominar el primer camino del Iaido sorprendiéndose , creyendo que era un milagro , algo sin igual , en un principio fue adorada por sus dones , pero en un rápido como avanzaban los años , ella seguía avanzando aprendiendo poco a poco los fundamentos de los demás caminos del Iaijitsu , poco a poco como si fuera una esponja absorbiendo todo ese conocimiento , toda clase de conocimiento sobre la espada con solo mirarlo con sus ojos , a tal punto de llegar a ser un 8 estrellas el nivel máximo que solamente el patriarca del clan pudo llegar a ese nivel en todo el tiempo, la chica a la apenas edad de 9 años , empezaba a ganar la miradas de envidia creyendo que no era más que una suertuda , una novata aun con suerte , cuando uno de los expertos trato de enfrentarse a ella y para su arrogancia usaron espadas reales los resultados fueron horrorosos-_

_-El Joven estudiante de 3 estrellas fue despedazado en tan solo un segundo cuando ella agito sus espadas un momento con gracia y rapidez desenvainándolas y envainándolas como era la técnica del Iaido , haciendo que el estudiante no pudiera saber , ni como su vida termino , cuando repentinamente cada pedazo de el cayo en el suelo como si nada , la vista de la chica no se sentía horrorizada ni en lo mas mínimo , parecía….solamente una asesina fría , ahí las miradas de felicidad y envidia hacia ellas , se volvieron de horror y miedo , cuando ella estaba como si nada , según el Patriarca del Clan era un mal ejemplo de intentar luchar sin estar preparados pero hasta el se sorprendió de la velocidad que tuvo por un momento la pequeña prodigio , casi como sus manos por un momento se habían vuelto un relámpago-_

_-La niña siguió creciendo , ella a pesar de ser lo que denominaban un "Monstruo de la espada" ella era muy humilde y dulce , inclusive con los menores y primeras estrellas , con su familia y animales , cercanos pero su amabilidad fue ignorada por completa por los líderes del clan , engañándola-_

_-La llevaron a un sitio alejado en el bosque , donde habían mandando a múltiples asesinos del clan , para ir tras ella , pero la tarea para ellos fue imposible , en especial cuando ella noto que ellos eran enemigos , en un rápido movimiento trataron de acabar todo , y lo único que consiguieron contra ella es dejarla herida , pero no matarla , aquellos asesinos fueron despezados sin contemplación y asesinados , mientras la perdida niña siguió caminando en busca de su hogar , siguió caminando , y caminando perdida por aquel bosque , lleno de peligros con solamente sus espadas cortas en la mano-_

_-Múltiples animales trataron de verla como un alimento pero todos simplemente se volvieron carne picada cuando ella los percibía , poco a poco su propia mente empezó a debatirse entre lo correcto y lo real , ella siempre ha buscado ser realista ante toda la humanidad , siempre trato y trato de ser aceptada , pero no importaba lo mucho que se esforzaba lo mucho que trataba al final de cuentas siempre la veían como un "Monstruo" , eso llego la conclusión de que su yo actual era el monstruo , decidió "suprimirlo" de tal manera que ya nadie fuera perjudicado por ese ser, pero al hacerlo la dejo tan débil que pocos días mas estaba al borde de la muerte , no podía ya distinguir si estaba consciente o dormida , o inclusive muerta , ella ya no tenía ningún objetivo-_

_-Ese mismo día , cierta mujer la encontró y la adopto , ella fue una de las primeras que adopto cuando estaba de viaje , mientras poco a poco el lado que ella misma fabrico estaba manifestándose , pero su yo "real" no importaba cuando lo oculta , siempre estará ahí tratando de salir de su mente-_

_-Se podría decir que ahora vive felizmente como una de las alumnas de esa mujer que tanto respecto y admiro a tal punto de verla como una madre , pero cada día sigue enfrentando aquella oscuridad que atormenta , en lo más profundo de su mente como si fuera una sombra que la engulle lentamente –_

_-Cuanto tiempo podrá soportar hasta que uno de los lados prevalezca….aun no se sabe con certeza-_

_**-**_**Informe especifico , Autor: Desconocido, Individuo: Katsura Kotonoha , Actual estudiante Numero 1 de la clase de Yachiru Unohana-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-Capitulo 03: Inicio del Entrenamiento-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por más que Naruto estuviera debatiéndose como era posible , era como si fuera una especie de sueño , que no estuviera listo para despertar pero no importaba cuanto se pellizcara su cara, no parecía que ese sueño se iba a deshacer de una manera u otra , pero la voz suave y tierna de la joven peli azul que estaba justo al frente de él le hizo volver a la realidad-

-Uzu…Uzumaki-san…..el desayuno ya está listo….-decía con voz suave la peli azul lo cual eso la hizo reaccionar al rubio- Sien..Siéntense o se enfriara…-decía la peli azul en frente de el , el rubio no pudo evitar tragar un poco saliva , de lo nervioso que estaba , claro eso no era nada común que una chica linda estuviera ahí , y repentinamente le hiciera el desayuno-

-Naruto a pesar de eso obedeció a la peli azul mientras veía la comida , era un arroz con curry parecía verse muy bien mientras miraba como eso algo impresionando , Hinata se había quedado parada a su lado , como si esperara que dijera de su comida , el rubio pudo notar ese mensaje con solo verle la mirada , mientras tomaba un poco del arroz con una cuchara y lo probaba-

-Sabe delicioso! Hinata-san! Sabe realmente delicioso! –decía Naruto sin ocultar nada en su mente , con una sonrisa realmente alegre en su rostro , sin duda eso era una de las comidas más ricas además del Ramen que ha probado en su vida , mientras El Rostro de Hinata ante los alagos de Naruto , no pudo evitar tornarse de un color rojo en sus mejillas respectivamente-

-Me…Me…Alegro…que le guste…Uzumaki-san…..pero…..-Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos con una expresión llena de ternura , era imposible no quedarse mirándola por toda la ternura que desprendía- Me podrías decir….solo Hinata….o Hinata-chan…no es que me moleste el San….pero….seremos compañeros…y….-Naruto comprendió un poco y asintió-

-Vale Hinata-chan –decía el rubio , la peli azul no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse aun mas , se sentía feliz que él se refiriera de esa manera tan cariñosa , solo leve paso , poco a poco….ella ya no estaba tan lejos de él después de todo- Por cierto Hinata….tengo una duda…-Decía Naruto un poco nervioso pero curioso- Etto….Como entraste en mi casa…?

-Eso tomo por sorpresa a Hinata , entonces un sonrojo en su rostro se formo , recordó el sitio donde Naruto había guardado su llave de repuesto casi en la mañana por la mañana mientras el rubio seguía durmiendo , ella tomo la llave y entro , para ir a prepararle el desayuno , pero no pudo evitar mirar dentro de la habitación y mirar al durmiente rubio , le pareció tan lindo , por esta vez lamento no tener ninguna cámara o algo parecido , en verdad lo lamento mucho-

-Etto….venia a visitarte….digo….a…a….a…..a estar aquí por llamado de Unohana-sensei para buscarte…y….y…pues cuando toque la puerta , esta parecía abrirse , en verdad la cerradura esta algo descuidada….-decía rápidamente Hinata con un sonrojo en su rostro evadiendo la mirada de Naruto , el creyó rápidamente su explicación , aunque no podía quejarse ni nada , no solo vino a buscarlo , si le preparo el desayuno , era algo mucho más de lo que hubiera pedido-

-Perdona porque tengas que buscarme….y además perdona , la próxima vez desayuno , no tienes que venir…no quiero causarte problemas –decía Naruto sonriéndole amablemente a Hinata lo cual ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente-

-N…no hay problemas Uzumaki-san….a mí no me molesta venir…después de todo….-decía apresuradamente Hinata mientras Naruto quedo extrañado por esa actitud lo cual se sorprendió como ella actuó apresuradamente- S….si…usted no tiene problema…en que venga….-Pregunto tímidamente mientras Naruto volvió a quedarse confundirse…ella le estaba pidiendo permiso para venir a buscarlo….no es como si fuera un amo o su padre o algo así , era una chica rara pero sin duda era una buena persona-

-No hay problema Hinata-chan –decía Naruto con una sonrisa amable lo cual Hinata al mirarlo no pudo evitar quedarse sonrojada mirándolo fijamente , sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa , apenas eran la mañana de ese día , y ya había dado dos pasos grandes cada vez más cerca de Naruto , era algo que sin duda le hacía muy feliz- Etto….Hinata…Hinata…tierra llamando a Hinata….-Se sorprendió un poco volviendo a estar consiente- Dije que íbamos a llegar tarde…es hora de ir a donde esta Unohana-sensei…-decía Naruto poniéndose su Hitai en su brazo-

-Ah….Si vamos…-decía Hinata ,así ambos salieron del apartamento , sin darse cuenta al menos no el rubio , de que un parde ojos amarillos de aspecto siniestro lo miraban fijamente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rápidamente Naruto y Hinata habían llegado al frente de la Mansión por la propiedad de Unohana-

-No importa cuántas veces lo vea , siempre me ha sorprendido esta mansión tan grande –decía Naruto acercándose hacia la puerta del frente , empezando a empujarla con esfuerzo notando que solamente la movía un poco pero no lograba abrirlo , haciendo que el cayera de frente contra el suelo- En verdad…esta pesada esta puerta….

-Tu crees? –Pregunto Hinata curiosa , mientras ella estaba poco a poco empujando también aunque parecía costarle lentamente abría la puerta , sorprendiendo al rubio, hasta que terminaba abriéndose un poco lo suficiente para que ambos pasaran- Si esta algo pesada…pero no creo que tanto…-Decía Hinata , cuando se da cuenta que Naruto la miraba fijamente y muy curioso apenándola aun mas y alejándose rápidamente-

-L…..lo siento! , Te incomode? –Pregunto Naruto un poco nervioso lo cual Hinata un poco sonrojada negaba con la cabeza mintiendo-

-Ah Naruto llegaste? –Pregunto Unohana sentando en uno de los pisos de madera que dejaba al aire libre , el patio de entrenamiento que se extendía hasta el bosque, El rubio rápidamente hizo una reverencia como saludo- Hinata-san…que amable fuiste a buscarlo…..pero si quieres que él en verdad te haga lo que escribes en tus notas en tu cuarto, entonces tendrás que ser mucho más…directa…-decía bromista la pelinegra haciendo que la peli azul que la oyó , todo su rostro se tornara rojo antes de desmayarse en el suelo , cuando Naruto llego ahí no pudo supo que había dicho su maestra para que La Pobre Peli azul , quedara desmayada – Creo que me pase por esa broma….Mitama-san…puedes llevarla a su cuarto?

-Está bien…Unohana-sensei…-decía una voz serena , Naruto se sorprendió cuando sintió aquella persona repentinamente detrás de él cuándo lentamente paso a su lado , sintió como si fuera una especie de bestia maligna , su propio instinto animal le advertía sobre ella , pero….cuando la vio….era una chica de cabellos negros , morena , con ojos amarillos bastante brillante , vestía una camisa blanca y una falda azul parecida a la ropa que usaba Kitsu , parecía un poco mayor a él , pero solo un parde años , cuando Naruto le miro los ojos, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola fijamente como si fuera hipnotizado antes de volver a reaccionar , cuando noto que esa chica estaba cargando a Hinata sobre su hombro como si nada-

-Naruto….ella es otra compañera, Mayo Mitama, mas tarde van a entrenar ustedes dos ,en lo que se refiere a enfrentamiento en campo enemigo , Mitama-san será tu enemiga , y ella creara múltiples trampas , tendrás que usar tu astucia para poder salvarte –decía Unohana haciendo que un leve escalofrió pasara por la espalda de Naruto cuando se refirió a Salvarse, acaso…los entrenamientos con Mitama-san eran muy rudos?-

-No pudo dejar de mirarla un momento antes de que ella se volviera a adentrar dentro de la mansión , sin darse cuenta de que otra persona un poco más pequeña estaba detrás suyo-

-Estas muy desconcentrado….-decía la voz haciendo que volviera a sorprenderse Naruto , por segunda vez en el día de hoy, y cuando vio era Kushinada Chikage, su pequeña compañera menor que él en edad , pero no en experiencia- Eso se puede arreglar con rapidez , el primer turno del día me pertenece a mi…-decía antes de darle una suave patada en el talón derecho haciendo que el perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en el suelo antes de darse cuenta- Vamos a practicar….será dura esta vez….

-Naruto en un principio creía que Kushinada no era tan estricta desde la vez que ella estuvo con ese rostro inocente cuando comía dulces , se había equivocado por completo-

-Chi….Chikage-san….esto es realmente necesario? –decía Naruto tembloroso , mientras estaba en una posición manteniendo el equilibrio como podía mientras sostenía unas pesas en sus manos y otras en varias lugares de sus brazos colgando por una cuerda , al igual que en sus piernas- Cuanto debo mantener esta posición? –decía Naruto muy nervioso , mientras Chikage lo miraba justo al frente de el-

-Al menos una hora –decía Chikage calmadamente haciendo que Naruto quedara sorprendido antes de que pudiera perder la posición Chikage repentinamente saca un parde palillos para comer y le da un golpe en el hombro , a pesar de ser leve , le había dolido un poco- Voy a seguir golpeando los lugares donde aflojes el cuerpo…si te caes sin permanecer una hora así….entonces te hare correr tanto como puedas…..-decía la pelinegra inexpresiva , haciendo que Naruto temblara un poco manteniendo la posición aunque le costaba-

-Según Chikage , Había dos tipos de músculos en el cuerpo , los blancos que poseían un gran potencial resistente , y los rojos que poseían una fuerza de ataque explosiva , pero también habían una clase de músculos pequeños , los rosas que poseían tanto resistencia mayor como potencial explosivo en el ataque , primero desarrollarían la resistencia y poco a poco el potencial de ataque-

-Ahora…quédate así 1 hora , si te caes , entonces prepárate para correr –decía aun con su voz inexpresiva la niña pelinegra con una caja de dangos en su mano mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Naruto que estaban temblando por culpa de las pesas que colgaban en ellas por las cuerdas-

-Naruto al mirar a Chikage sentándose ahí , no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodo , haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio , pero vuelve a recuperarlo-

-En definitiva….este lugar es cómodo….tal vez me siente más seguido aquí…-decía Chikage con seriedad y frialdad , aunque se notaba que estaba cómoda , mientras comía uno de los dango, el rubio no sabía si tomar eso como un alago o de otra manera-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Itte eso fue uno duro , Chikage-san en verdad es muy estricta –decía el rubio adolorido aun estirándose-

-Naruto solo había logrado durar 30 minutos antes de que cediera , por lo cual recibió un castigo por parte de Chikage que ella amarro a la cintura varias pesas a Naruto , y le dijo que corriera tan rápido como pudiera dándole treinta segundos de ventaja , Naruto no sabía a qué se refería mientras empezó a caminar por el campo cuando pasaron los treinta segundos , Chikage simplemente se lanzo sobre el atacándolo brutalmente , el tuvo que salir corriendo tan rápidamente como podía evitando los ataques astutos , y los agarre de Chikage , o si no resultaría muy malo para su constitución física-

-Siguió así por unas dos horas casi sin darse cuenta eran las 10 de la mañana , el había llegado como a las 7 al entrenamiento , cuando llego a esa hora , el ya estaba atrapado por Chikage cuando llego Unohana diciendo que el turno de Chikage había acabado , y según lo que dijo ella fue…-

-"Tu Resistencia física baja, Agilidad Media , Forma de aplicar contraataques o movimientos inesperados para confundir media baja , fuerza de ataque , baja , antes de que pueda enseñarlo deberé entrenar su cuerpo en las bases del estilo Kushinada….y tendré que fortalecerlo más duramente….creo que fue muy suave con el hoy…."

-Siento que Chikage-san me va a matar, un día de estos –decía Naruto siguiendo a Unohana para su próxima clase , lo cual ella no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa amigable-

-Debo admitir que a pesar de ser así…tus capacidades físicas son muy bajas , ella misma junto con Hinata lo verifico ayer en tu combate contra ella , incluso estudio el tipo de movimientos que usas , ella puede leerte como si fueras un libro tan rápidamente como respira por eso ella es la mejor para entrenarte físicamente –Explicaba Unohana sonriente- Una vez que pases las bases , yo misma te podría enseñar un parde cosas , pero para eso debes aprender algunas cosas Naruto….

-Unohana-sensei….me he preguntado….creo que no lo note…pero….habían algunos asientos vacios , creo que faltan algunas compañeras…pero quiero saber cuántas personas en su clase hay además de yo? –Pregunto el rubio lo cual la pelinegra no pudo evitar poner su mano en su mentón de manera pensativa –

-Bueno creo que contando con las que tenemos aquí son…..17 Alumnas , contando a mi Hija –decía Unohana con calma , lo cual Naruto no sabía que pensar después de todo no había conocido a todas las chicas que habían sido alumnas de Unohana- Cada una se ha especializado , a su manera , algunas al ser Shinobis , tienen que ir ya a misiones oficiales , aunque son peligrosas ellas las han cumplido ninguna de ellas me ha fallado hasta ahora , tengo confianza en eso , de todas formas si algún momento me piden un consejo yo estoy gustosa de ayudarles –Respondía amablemente Unohana mientras , Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse feliz , su Maestra era sin duda una mujer amable y querida por todos-

-No sabía que usted tiene una Hija, Unohana-sensei –Respondió curioso Naruto mas interesado- Pero no la he visto , es parecida a usted?

-Se podría decir que si…pero está en una época de rebelión incluso a su edad temprana , ahora mismo está viajando con su padre haciendo múltiples misiones rango A a superiores , Se podría decir que mi Marido es algo…temerario….pero siempre puedo saber que el volverá –decía Unohana, Naruto quedo con la curiosidad cuando llegaron a una puerta Unohana rápidamente la abrió y, Los ojos del rubio no pudieron evitar abrirse por completo , el interior de esa habitación ,era una especie de biblioteca , en el centro había una silla con una mesa al frente , y al frente había algo parecido a un Escritorio junto con un Pizarrón , lo más extraño es que en toda la biblioteca , habían múltiples peluches y las paredes estaban pintadas con un color pastel con ligeros tonos oscuros y/o rojizos-

-Donde estamos? –Pregunto Fascinado por ver el interior de aquella habitación-

-Naru-Kun…-decía una voz infantil que reconoció rápidamente el rubio , miro que se dirigía a sentarse en el escritorio – Por favor siéntense , Daida va a iniciar la clase –decía sonriendo la pequeña doncella sorprendiendo mas al rubio-

-Tu siguiente clase va a ser , conocimientos generales , tácticas e inteligencia básica con Daida –Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a su maestra , al ver quién iba a ser su tutora- Puede que sea menor que tu….pero Daida es una prodigio y una genio en los conocimientos , a su corta edad , y ha almacenado bastantes intelectos , Chikage-san, puede que este cercana a eso , pero a pesar de eso Daida puede superarla con rapidez en una prueba , por no decir que ambas son genios , pero también Chikage tiene su propio entrenamiento , Naruto –decía Unohana sonriendo amigablemente , Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse deprimido , de nuevo la escuela , y él creyó haberse librado de eso , cuando se había graduado de la academia-

-Naru-Kun….Para un asesino el conocimiento no lo es todo , pero si la mayoría , debes entender los factores , debes saber analizar tanto las mejores como las peores situaciones , inclusive ser un sabio si quieres entender…..Un Asesino, no un guerrero correcto….como lo es Daida, debe tener un cuerpo sano , una mente sana , y por ultimo un alma sana, por eso Daida se encargara de que tu tengas mente Sana , Naru-Kun…..-Decía Daida serenamente mientras sonrió un poco inocente- Jejeje…Ahora Daida será la maestra no puedo evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa….espero hacerlo bien…

-Naruto no pudo evitar sentir ternura por esa reacción , pareciera que él estuviera a punto de jugar al profesor y al alumno con Daida , bueno si era así de esa manera…tal vez no sería tan malo, bueno al menos no sería tan malo como el entrenamiento con Chikage-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se retira lo dicho, si con Chikage el dolor físico , era algo que se pasaba lentamente , entonces con Daida el dolor mental que le dio toda esa clase hizo que todo su cerebro se volviera puré al joven Rubio-

-La primera hora de la clase de Daida, fue historia desde el inicio de la Era Shinobi , después fue lectura de mapas y localización esa materia era parecida a la cartografía , después se mejoraba la caligrafía de Naruto , según Daida era muy horrible para un caballero como él, después también pudo ver a que a pesar de los listo que era Naruto le faltaba mucho conocimiento , según Daida , un caballero esplendido debe ser un erudito , no importa si su campo de batalla es con una espada o un lápiz , debe ser capaz de enfrentar todo con astucia e inteligencia-

-Daida Termino la lección de hoy Naruto-san –decía acomodándose los lentes a pesar de su apariencia de niña , la hacía lucir como toda una maestra mientras miro como el rubio se tiro en el suelo-

-Esta es la parte que siempre odie de la academia…porque tengo que estudiar? –Decía quejoso Naruto cuando un golpe de una regla lo levanto por lo repentino mientras Daida estaba al frente suyo con una regla en la mano-

-Daida fue enseñada de esta manera , por su madre así es como Daida se ha vuelto una Dama excepcional, Las personas inteligentes siempre tienen opciones cuando un problema les resulta y actúan con calculo y rapidez , por eso uno debe tener sabiduría, o no será más que un bruto que morirá en el campo de batalla a la primera flecha lanzada –decía Daida severa poniendo la regla apuntando el cuello de Naruto y levanto su barbilla- Naruto…Daida puede ser una maestra dura pero da buenos resultados…..pero también…si no das buenos resultados…Daida tendrá que castigarte como lo hizo mama con ella cuando estaba mal

-Castigarme? –Pregunto Naruto mientras el tenia una idea de detención , que estaba en un salón encerrado jugando con Daida inocentemente-

-Eso….será para otra clase…n…no lo explicare hoy –decía sonrojada mirando a otro lado mientras dejaba al rubio dejando la regla en la Mesa- después de todo….Daida está segura que usted se volverá un caballero esplendido en el futuro….aunque ya lo es un poco ahora –decía Daida sonriendo dulcemente lo cual no pudo evitar darle ternura a Naruto , y le acaricio la cabeza con suavidad a la pequeña niña avergonzándola- Daida no es una niña es una dama!

-Grito avergonzada tomando la regla en un rápido movimiento se oyó un fuerte golpe de la regla-

-ITTE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dios que le pasa a Daida , es una niña o una maestra loca , ese último golpe me dolió bastante –decía Naruto sobándose con la mejilla que aun se notaba una marca roja de donde había golpeado Daida –

-Bueno es que ella es un poco temperamental cuando la tratan como una niña –decía Kitsu, se había encontrado con Chiri Kitsu apenas salió huyendo de la clase de Daida , su intención era encontrarse con Unohana , Katsura o Hinata , pero al final no encontró ninguna de las dos , según le había explicado Kitsu , Unohana ahora estaba revisando algunos asuntos de su Clan , como son las negociaciones entre la aldea y múltiples pueblos que varias de ellas habían servido-

-Hinata estaba entrenando su Byakugan y seguramente estaba combatiendo contra Chikage como cuando las vieron el ultimo día , a pesar de que seguramente estaba distraída por otro asunto-

-y Katsura, la verdad no la había visto , pero pasaba de vez en cuando que ella se iba al bosque un parde días , y termina volviendo al tercero un poco cansando , parecía entrenar constantemente esas 48 horas completas-

-Naruto comprendió pero antes de seguir sintió un escalofrió como si fuera su instinto indicándole que alguien lo seguía pero no era la misma sensación que comúnmente imaginaba…podría decirse…que esa sensación es un poco mas….malévola-

-Oye Naruto , que haces? –decía Kitsu un poco curioso cuando nota como estaba la ropa de Naruto- EEEEEEH!? QUE HACES CON ESA ROPA!?

-Eh? –Ladeo un poco Naruto se mira- No le veo nada de malo…

-Es totalmente Asimétrica! No tiene nada de perfecto , es insoportable! Ven aquí conmigo! –decía Kitsu rápidamente jalándolo del brazo y lo llevo a los vestidores donde se encontraban múltiples ropas de las chicas , su maestra , y Kitsu buscaba deprisa- Aquí esta ¡ Póntela ahora Naruto

-Pero Kitsu-sempai….-Reclamo Naruto antes de que Kitsu le mirara tétricamente-

-Póntela….ahora! –decía Kitsu con su mirada psicópata asustando por completo al rubio que solamente obedeció , y cuando miro vio que era camisa negra con pantalones de igual color con detalles de líneas blancas totalmente iguales en cada pierna , con un símbolo parecido a una calavera en cada lado de la pierna y en la espalda unas palabras que decían "Kenpachi" totalmente arreglado para que fuera simétrico- Ahora estas perfecto! –decía Kitsu maravillada mientras Naruto se miraba-

-Esta ropa está bien….pero era neces…-Pero fue interrumpido-

-Claro que fue necesaria….tu eres un ser hermoso con toda clase de simetría , no debes ensuciarte con esa fea ropa asimétrica naranja….voy a quemarla luego para que nunca vuelva a ensuciar tu hermosa simetría , mi querido kohai –decía Kitsu hiperventilada haciendo que Naruto no pudiera evitar ponerse nervioso por su tutora, aunque ella también miro una sombra en la esquina , que no era la común , esa chica no era Hinata, ella sabía que Hinata acosaba a Naruto un poco pero no sabía de quien era esa sombra, aunque le parecía peculiarmente familiar-

-Sucede algo Sempai? –Pregunto Naruto yendo hacia el patio para iniciar el calentamiento mientras Kitsu negó con la cabeza-

-Bien Naruto….tu sabes que el Chakra se puede controlar y manifestar en forma de jutsus de manera en que puedes soplar fuego , crear navajas de viento o inclusive caminar en el agua verdad? –decía Kitsu explicando mientras ella también iba al patio , el rubio asintió mientras estiraba un poco las piernas-

-Nos explicaron en la academia , que para controlar el jutsu necesita más o menos 40% energía natural y 60% energía espiritual combinándolas en un 100% controlado para hacer múltiples jutsus –decía Naruto lo cual Kitsu asintió-

-Pero hoy te voy a explicar una manera de usar el chakra un poco mas….simple por así decirlo…..-Eso confundió a Naruto- Veras….las Técnicas que mejoran el cuerpo o envuelven el cuerpo en chakra , es algo cercano a lo que te quiero mostrar…..-decía sonriente poniendo ambas manos al frente de ella , y repentinamente una pequeña aura azulada empezaba a aparecer en sus manos- Cuando se controla la energía espiritual por completo , puedes hacer que el chakra no solamente genera jutsus junto con la energía natural…si no….también puedes usarlo para protegerte…o para fortalecerte….-Eso confundía un poco más a Naruto-

-A que se refiere Sempai? –Pregunto Naruto-

-Si es algo complicado…así que te lo explicare así….esta aura es el chakra espiritual que está en mi cuerpo , y ahora lo estoy concentrado sin darle una forma más que esa en mis puños es algo parecido a la vez cuando concentre chakra en un punto en un árbol y este estallo por la concentración en un punto no pudo soportarlo o cuando cubro de chakra mi pala , para volverla afilada….-Ahí Kitsu con uno de sus puños golpeo una piedra y esta se rompió por completo, sorprendiendo por la facilidad de cómo lo hizo- Es algo parecido al Jutsu de aumento de fuerza, solamente….que en vez de solamente aumentar su fuerza con chakra….al usar tu energía espiritual….es más fácil de controlar a tal punto en que puedes hacerlo inconscientemente….

-Eso es un poco confuso pro creo que lo entiendo….-decía Naruto asintiendo, mientras Kitsu no pudo evitar sonreír-

-Bien ahora comencemos con el ejercicio…-decía Kitsu poniendo su palma en frente de Naruto- Ahora junta tus manos al frente y concentra tu chakra como lo hicimos ayer en el ejercicio de la roca…..y recuerda tiene que ser precisa….voy a mandarte en forma disparada un poco mi chakra, al tener grandes cantidades de chakra , podemos hacer eso sin agotarnos y más bien son ejercicios para poder controlarlo…..mas simétricamente….-Murmuro Kitsu lo ultimo aunque Naruto lo oyó un poco nervioso al recordar como actuó cuando él estaba…asimétrico- Ahora…voy a hacerlo!

-Ahí la mano de Kitsu brillo con una intensa luz azul y en un momento Naruto sintió como si algo lo empujara con fuerza hacia atrás-

-Itte…que fue eso!? –Pregunto Naruto sorprendido mientras Kitsu estaba sonriendo un poco seria-

-Simplemente hice que mi chakra saliera de mi mano disparado como si fuera una Onda de viento,….este ejerció servirá para que puedas mantener una onda de energía justo al frente tuyo con el tiempo podría servirte como una potencio a ataques de menor categoría o cuerpo a cuerpo….-Explico Kitsu- Ahora te lo demostrare….golpéame tan duro como puedes….-decía Kitsu lo cual Naruto negó con la cabeza- Tranquilo….no me va a doler golpéame con tranquilidad…-decía Kitsu lo cual Naruto asintió y se lanzo rápidamente contra Kitsu pero cuando le dio una golpe justo en la mejilla , sorpresa-

-ITTEEEE! Es como golpear una roca! –decía Naruto sobándose la mano adolorido, ese golpe definitivamente había dolido a el , y sentía como todo su esqueleto había temblado como si hubiera golpeado a una roca-

-Es simple….simplemente controle mi chakra para que fuera algo así como un aura protectora, claramente de ataques más fuertes tengo que esquivar , pero tanto como puede fortalecerme puede protegerme…ahora entiendes….el propósito de este ejercicio….-decía Kitsu lo cual Naruto en arrodillado asintió , No pudo evitar mirarlo con algo de pena, al parecer ella se sobrepaso un poco con el- Ven aquí….

-Naruto miro con duda a Kitsu , pero cuando ella lo tomo con suavidad de la mano con la que lo había golpeado , le dio un beso a dorso de esta , sorprendiendo a Naruto y avergonzándolo un poco-

-Mi madre siempre decía que cuando mi papa se lastimaba ella le daba un beso en donde se lastimaba y el volvía a sentirse bien….dime….te sientes bien Kohai? –Pregunto Kitsu aunque no lo controlaba , su expresión era bastante dulce haciendo sonrojar a Naruto-

-S…si…-Decía un poco avergonzando Naruto-

-Bien sigamos con el entrenamiento…-decía alegremente Kitsu , cuando Naruto asintió aun un poco en shock de ese momento de dulzura que mostro Chiri Kitsu-

-Sin notar aun que un parde ojos amarillos brillante observaban fijamente a Naruto desde las sombras , con cierta curiosidad-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras en otro sitio un poco alejado de ese lugar , estaba Unohana revisando unos papeles suspirando levemente mientras al frente de ella se encontraban Hinata y Chikage atacándose con rapidez, pero ninguna podía darle un golpe a una , cuando Hinata trataba de golpear el estomago de Chikage , ella se movía redirigiéndola contra un Árbol , cuando Chikage trataba de torcerle el brazo a Hinata , ella saltaba casi dando un mortal hacia atrás esquivándola , claramente ambas siguieron su entrenamiento en Taijutsu-

-Según como ustedes dijeron , Externamente los músculos de Naruto tiene una resistencia asombrosa en varias partes de su cuerpo , y según el estudio del cuerpo de Chikage , hay varias formaciones de musculo rosa , en su cuerpo…..vaya si que lo detallaste bastante bien , acaso lo revisaste a fondo todo su cuerpo –decía Unohana amablemente aunque con un ligero tono travieso haciendo que la pelinegra abriera los ojos un poco mas dando un paso en falso , mientras Hinata al oír eso no pudo evitar activar aun mas su línea sucesoria y lanzarse contra Chikage-

-Ella solamente arqueo hacia atrás esquivando la palma de la peli azul que estaba dispuesta a seguir atacando con su mortal ataque cuando Unohana repentinamente dijo-

-Pero no tanto como fue el estudio Interno de Hinata…acaso te concentrabas en cierto lugar con esos ojos tuyos Hinata-san? –decía Unohana dejando en shock a Hinata, ella sabía que podía con sus ojos…ver….ver….ver a Naruto…sin sin sin sin….el sonrojo se volvió intenso en el rostro de la peli azul pero no noto cuando Chikage aprovecho tomándola del cuello y la derribo con rapidez en el suelo con una llave al cuello no letal- Eso es una lección para ambas…..no deben distraerse en medio de un combate contra un enemigo que puede ser más fuerte que ustedes….

-Si maestra –decían ambas al unisonó mientras se sentaban al lado de su Maestra ya descansando-

-Por cierto…..Pareces interesada en ese chico Chikage…..no creí que fueras de los que les gustara los mayores jejeje –decía Unohana sonriente mientras Chikage rápidamente volteo a otro lado-

-No es eso….no me gusta en lo absoluto…solo…..me parece curioso….me hace reaccionar de manera que no creí y aun así es amable conmigo, además de esa actitud tan rara que tiene….no lo entiendo…es la primera vez que peleo contra alguien así , y sinceramente me parece alguien raro…mi Maestra Mikuno , me dijo que no dejara que esos pensamientos nublaran mi mente…pero….no entiendo que es lo hace que simplemente no desaparecen….sin duda debería decir que su espíritu de lucha es admirable –decía Chikage lógicamente mientras La Gata lentamente se acerco a ella , poniéndose en sus piernas y la pelinegra sonríe acariciándola- Por cierto Hinata-san….a ti te gusta el verdad?

-Q..Q..Q..Q.Q..Q..Q.Q. ! Por qué dices eso!? YO…YO…YO –Decía totalmente escandalizada Hinata muy sonrojada mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos- Claro que no…digo….si….Etto…NO SE ¡ -Decía Hinata tratando de mentir pero claramente Unohana sonrió ante la actitud de su estudiante-

-Jeje….esto me recuerda a mi juventud….cuando conocí a Zaraki-kun….Si Ambos nos encontramos en el campo de batalla , el era menor que yo y peleamos todo el día…jejeje parecía un tipo agresivo pero de hecho era lindo , tímido y celosito…..sin duda Naruto es parecido, así que te sugiero algo…es mejor que tu des el primer movimiento si lo quieres para ti –decía Unohana haciendo sonrojar mas a Hinata que no podía evitar tener ideas sobre cómo estaría en una relación con el rubio-

-Yo…..no sé si el acepte mis sentimientos…..-decía Hinata sonrojada mientras miro a Unohana-

-No está mal que tu lo intentes poco a poco , acércate a él lentamente y familiarízate…..digo…el ahora es tu compañero seguramente….pronto estarás a su lado –Decía Unohana maternalmente lo cual Hinata no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza , mientras la pelinegra miro una carta que terminaba de leer- Parece que mi esposo…va a volver…y junto con nuestro equipo de graduados….-decía sonriente-

-Bueno termine el entrenamiento de hoy….iré a preparar la cena….-decía Hinata apresurada mientras salía corriendo hacia una dirección con su Byakugan activo , Unohana sabía que la peli azul mentía , ella iba en camino hacia donde estaba Naruto-

-Hinata después de un rato caminando por el bosque siguiendo el rastro de chakra de Naruto , estaba segura que iba a encontrarlo tarde o temprano , miro como múltiples trampas , estaban por los alrededores , pero las ignoro y esquivo hasta que llego a un sitio donde estaba Naruto , pero al llegar…..algo hizo que ella…quedara boquiabierta y totalmente sorprendida, inclusive furiosa-

-Pudo ver como una chica de cabello negro , morena de ojos amarillo brillante que a plena vista en su mirada podía creerse a esa persona era malvada, no sin duda era malvada desde el fondo del alma de esa persona , que vestía con una ropa parecida a la de Chiri Kitsu , con ambas manos en las mejillas del rubio , y separándose después de darle un beso , pero a diferencia de cualquier beso , se notaba un hilo de saliva entre la boca de el rubio y la pelinegra , el rubio estaba totalmente congelado mientras la morena estaba con mirada entrecerrada-

-Me Agradas….-Fue lo que murmuro la Pelinegra al rubio pero en ese momento Hinata su mirada se tornaba oscura…..estaba dispuesta a asesinar a aquella….aquella que le había robado el primer beso a Naruto….EL PRIMER BESO QUE DEBIA MERECERLO ELLA!-

-Ahora se preguntaran, como esta situación termino así….bueno…veamos un poco más atrás-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Un Parde Horas Antes-

-Tirado en el suelo y totalmente cansando , estaba totalmente vencido mientras Kitsu estaba mirándolo con cierta pena-

-Creo que me sobrepase un poco con el entrenamiento hoy…-decía Chiri Kitsu rascándose su cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada- Aunque creo has podido mantener un momento la onda de chakra que te mandaba , eso es algo grandioso , tu cuerpo empezara a adaptarse con tal de controlar todo tu chakra de manera controlada eso puedo asegurarte….bueno…creo que mi hora termino…..Y Mayo…si quieres enseñarle algo o estar con nuestro Kohai , puedes dejar de esconderte….-decía Chiri dirigiendo su voz en un rincón no sin antes susurrarle a Naruto- Cuídate de Mayo , aunque sea nuestra amiga…es alguien sumamente malvada….-decía Kitsu alejándose-

-Ella había oído ese nombre, Mayo Mitama , cuando volteo , miro como salía de un rincón la misma chica que estaba detrás de el esta mañana y se llevo a Hinata cuando se desmayo , esos mismos ojos profundos y envolvente seguían en su mirada-

-Sígueme….-decía Mayo con su voz serena y a la vez fría mientras caminaba en dirección al bosque , Naruto decidió seguirla, después de unos minutos habían llegado a la profundidad del bosque ella giro lentamente su mirada hacia el rubio y le dijo- Esta es una clase de supervivencia…tendrás que adaptarte al bosque como si fueras un animal…..-Ahí lanza un cuchillo a los pies de Naruto- Solamente necesitaras eso….tendrás un tiempo límite o a un límite de 100 trampas…..este bosque no solamente hay trampas si no animales salvajes que podrían ir contra ti…..averiguaras como salir del bosque…o te quedaras sin comida hoy….

-Ella repentinamente dan un salto hacia un árbol , apoyándose en el antes de volver a saltar hacia arriba de los arboles , pero por cada salto , aparecían grietas como si el pisotón que dio la ojidorada era tan fuerte para agrietarlo de esa manera-

-Naruto estaba cansando en todas las formas posibles y ahora tiene una seudo-prueba de supervivencia…bien ahora se ira de ese bosque de locos , pensaba el rubio cuando con cierta decepción pensaba que todas las estudiantes de Unohana , eran amables, pero esta era mala, pero…extrañamente el no la sentía así , a pesar de que ella era dura-

-Bien te demostrare como puedo sobrevivir , Dattebayo! –decía Naruto sonriente mientras iba por un camino cuando su pie tiro de un hilo y un tronco apareció repentinamente y muy rápidamente justo al frente suyo , y rozo con la punta de su pie, no lo lastimo pero pudo sentir que si hubiera dado un paso en falso…hubiera recibido bastante dolor…-

-La hora transcurrió en toda clase de trampas y trucos, puertas del suelo trampa , arenas movedizas, animales como osos , trampas que disparaban dardos hasta Shurikens , y múltiples cosas más horribles, sin duda la peor fue una trampa parecida a la primera pero esta vez le llego por la espalda mandándolo a volar-

-Este lugar es el infierno…verdaderamente un infierno….-decía Naruto tirado en el suelo mientras Mayo que estaba sentada en una rama con un Obento envuelto a su lado , miraba sin mucha expresión hacia el rubio-

-Van 99…..te queda una última trampa ni siquiera has llegado a la mitad del bosque –decía Mayo lo cual Naruto grito-

-No me voy a rendir! Ya verás que puedo….-Pero sus palabras fueron calladas cuando repentinamente se levanto y dio un paso una cuerda rápidamente agarro su pie colgándolo violentamente de cabeza , haciendo que el tirara su cuchillo, el inútilmente trato de alcanzar su cuchillo y luego trato de agarrar la cuerda no sin antes la gravedad lo dejara en esa posición-

-Mientras Mitama simplemente salto de la rama cayendo en el suelo como si nada-

-100…..perdiste este día…-decía Mayo mientras sacaba su Obento dejando que el aroma llegara a Naruto , haciendo que su estomago rugiera , pero no le dio absolutamente nada de su comida , y ella comía lentamente en frente suyo…,, eso sería un acto de maldad pura hacia un hambriento-

-Dame comida! –decía Naruto tratando de alcanzar la comida de Mayo , pero era completamente inútil , en como estaba , solamente haciendo que el empezara moverse como un péndulo mareándolo un poco mas-

-Y Inclusive por más cruel que fuera , Mitama acercaba la comida hacia Naruto solamente para alejársela cuando él la tuya cerca , incluso dejaba que agarrara un gramo del arroz que tenía en su Obento , pero solamente un Gramo para hacer el sufrimiento por el Hambre del rubio aun más terrible-

-Después de un Rato que Mitama seguía comiendo y Naruto estaba muriéndose de hambre colgado aun de cabeza pero a pesar de eso , el rubio se había quedado mirando fijamente a la pelinegra , que ella solamente le devolvió la mirada-

-Qué? –Pregunto la ojidorada mientras el ojiazul solamente se quedo mirándola-

-Es que después de todo el rato…..has actuado terriblemente mal….digo me estás dejando colgado de esa manera, mientras muero de hambre, cualquier persona diría que eres una mala persona….pero…-decía Naruto antes de sonreírle- Yo no creo que seas una mala persona Mitama-san….

-Eso detuvo por completo a la ojidorada , que se había quedado por un momento quieta antes lo que quedaba de su comida en el Obento y lo miro con curiosidad sin decir nada-

-Digo…cualquier persona cuerda diría que por tu mirada, por tu actitud….eres tal como te ves…una mala persona…hasta yo lo pensé de cierta manera un momento….pero cuando te miro fijamente….no puedo evitar pensar que eres una buena persona en realidad, y además alguien tan linda como tu , no me parece una mala persona –decía Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro sorprendiendo por completo a la pelinegra , sin percatarse el rubio , un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la pelinegra-

-La pelinegra solamente tomo el cuchillo y lo lanzo hacia la cuerda cortándola y tirando al rubio en el suelo, que estaba todo agotado después de todo ese día lleno de retos , pero miro curioso como la pelinegra acerco un poco de comida a su boca-

-Toma….-Fue lo que dijo seria , Mayo estaba siendo amable con él, pero acepto gustosamente la comida por parte de ella-

-El siguió lentamente comiendo hasta que el Obento termino y Naruto por más extraño que fuera estaba satisfecho-

-Gracias Mitama-san! –decía Naruto alegremente mientras la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa le dijo-

-Llámame Mayo….-Naruto asintió ante la forma que quería la pelinegra que la llamara-

-Ok Mayo-chan, sabía que eres alguien muy amable , perdona si en un momento dije que eras una mala persona –decía Naruto mirándola fija un momento , la pelinegra estaba quieta como si estuviera paralizada con esos ojos profundos que mostraban una maldad sin igual , Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado por culpa de esa mirada fría y malévola de los ojos dorados de Mayo…..pero se sorprendió cuando ambas manos se posaron en las mejillas de él y lentamente la pelinegra se acerco mas y mas….hasta que los labios de la pelinegra se posaron encima de los labios del rubio-

-ESPEREN ESPEREN ESPEREN…..El…estaba teniendo su primer beso ahora mismo! Con esa chica que parecía malvada pero en realidad es dulce….bueno no es que se quejara ella era linda…pero era tan repentino y tan….extraño…al principio el beso era suave y parecía que ambos respondían el uno del otro pero lentamente la pelinegra empezó a hacer el beso un poco mas fuerte sorprendiendo y paralizando del shock a Naruto cuando sintió como algo viscoso y cálido entraba en su boca y empezaba a jugar con su lengua , era….la lengua de Mitama…..ese beso paso de uno suave y uno más intenso y apasionado , por esa chica malévola , Naruto no sabía a qué responder , hasta que el perdió el aliento por culpa de ese beso , pero la chica al notarlo se separo muy lentamente mientras un hilo de saliva aun unía ambas lenguas-

-Me agradas….-Fue lo que dijo Mayo en un tono suave ahora dejando atrás ese tono frio , podría decirse que ese tono era….dulce….inclusive cariñoso, pero ambos sintieron como un instinto asesino empezaba a surgir-

-Naruto pudo mirar como a un lado aun sin salir de su shock , una chica peli azul con ojos de perla estaba con una mirada oscura , mientras unas venas sobresalían lentamente alrededor de sus ojos , la pelinegra sin inmutarse se levanto del suelo-

-Tu…TU…..-Fue lo que grito Hinata ahora no había rastro de aquella niña dulce , que le cocino esta mañana , esa mirada era por completo llena de ira….y sed de sangre-

-Mitama se mantuvo en silencio pero el rubio noto como ella apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza, podía oír como la piel de la morena se tensaba , y cuando ella dio un salto al frente se lanzo como proyectil contra Hinata , pero Hinata ahora con ambas manos brillantes por el chakra , y con un brillo oscuro y asesino en sus ojos de Hyuga se lanzo igual contra Mayo –

-El rubio estaba sorprendido e iba a gritar que se detuvieran y se puso de pie a punto de correr hacia ellas-

-Que problemáticas son ustedes….-Fue lo que dijo una voz femenina un poco juvenil cuando un parde sombras salieron de la nada rápidamente , una envolvió con unas cuerdas a Mayo que al final de esa cuerda estaba un YO-YO- Sin duda evitamos una pelea monstruosa! –decía la misma voz que era la dueña del YO-YO-

-Eso es verdad Nya….-decía otra voz sombra femenina con una voz melosa y femenina , aunque era extraño que terminara con el Nya , pero cayó encima de Hinata sosteniéndola y sometiéndola con rapidez dejándola tirada en el suelo, se veían en esa sombra sobresaliendo de ella una larga cola y orejas de gato-

-Sin duda el cachorro hubiera muerto si se hubiera interpuesto , ambas estaban cegadas por la ira y los celos….aunque es sin duda interesante –decía una voz femenina bastante madura , que estaba detrás de Naruto , el rubio rápidamente giro y miro tres sombras , una femenina , una de una niña que estaba encima del la silueta del hombre , y la ultima era masculina la cual la niña estaba sentando en ella-

-Ken-tousan! Mira tenemos a otro amigo para jugar! –decía la voz infantil mientras la silueta del hombre empezó a aclararse , dejando a la vista que era un hombre joven , aunque maduro con varias marcas en el rostro , cabello ciertamente puntiagudo , y resaltaba un parche uno de sus ojos-

-Jejeje….parece que mi esposa acepto a un debilucho en su salón! , BIEN , Déjame presentarme antes de probar que seas digno de siquiera vivir….Mi Nombre es Kenpachi Zaraki, y soy el líder de este lugar Mocoso!

-Ciertamente el desastre vino en más de una forma ese día para nuestro querido amigo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-Y Este cuento se acabo! –decía estilo Warner Bross- Bueno no es así….**_

_**HOLA HUMANOS COMO LES VA? Les dije que iba a estar pronto a las andadas , aunque les sorprendió este capítulo, Si Kotonoha no estaba pero…les aseguro que tendrá mucho protagonismo…en este capítulo el protagonismo fue en como comenzó su vida en el clan con sus diferentes tutoras en el Clan Ken , y se sorprendieron que el primer beso que tuvo Naruto , fue con Mayo Mitama de Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei….y lo admito….el primer beso iba a ser con Hinata o Kotonoha , pero me salió así y me siento feliz de que haya salido tan bien!**_

_**-También se ha visto la llegada de un nuevo grupo , junto con Kenpachi , así que para no dejar cosas a la suerte, les diré quienes son aunque de todas formas creo que los reconocieron algunos , Killua Zoldyck pero será FemKillua , no se…..porque siempre la Shonen Jump tiene a un protagonista masculino que claramente debe ser una chica….y no me mencionen a Kurapika por favor….verán después de ver unas cuentas imágenes, vi una de KilluaFem y no me resistí a agregarla, también a Nelfepitou QUE POR UN CARAJO SE QUE ELLA ES HEMBRA! Coff coff…..también otro agregado personal mío…..Chiquita de la Serie Jordmungad que será como una maestra y pronto estará en el Harem de Naruto, oigan , habían lolis , habían pechugonas , habían niñas, yanderes , yangires y Kuderes, pero necesitan alguien que las guíe y por más que sea….Naruto no creo que pueda sin morir o sin destruir la aldea con sus yanderes, por eso la agregue…..**_

_**-Si este capítulo estuvo lleno de sorpresas en todo momento…y también mostré un poco que algunas de nuestras chicas ya están desarrollando de manera poca o más fuerte, sentimientos hacia Naruto que se irán desarrollando conformen pasen los capítulos , Kotonoha será una de las primeras en ser pareja oficial luego Hinata, y luego Mitama , aunque creo que Mayo Mitama será la primera….bien hora del Archivo Yandere antes de despedirnos….**_

**Nombre:** Daida Hibana

**Edad:** 8 años

**Especialidad: **Kenjutsu y Inteligencia Superior

Una niña adorable con una mente grandiosa y una actitud tan tierna no pudo tener nada de malo verdad? ERROR! Falso , su Madre que fue una gran torturadora cuando estuvo viva , entonces cada vez que Daida se portaba mal a su vista o fallaba en sus estudios se volvia a castigar, eso hizo que Daida se volviera alguien que no podría aplicársele el dolor y mejorara por obligación su memoria, pero también que madurara rápidamente , cuando ella pensó que su madre se porto mal, entonces ella le aplico el castigo al creer que es era una "Dama" , Su madre murió , con el tiempo ella empezó a buscar a personas a las cuales "Educar" que siempre o terminaban muriendo de una forma horrible de tortura o cortadas en pedasos por la gran arma de Daida , Unohana es una de las pocas personas que Daida ve como " Correcta" por eso decidió seguirla sin lastimar a nadie y ahora le ve como una verdadera madre, pero esta interesada en su mas reciente alumno , Uzumaki Naruto

**Tipo de Yangire**: Sadica , Temperamental (Si la hacen enojar…..estan muertos)

**Nombre: **Mayo Mitama

**Edad: **16 años

**Especialidad: **Taijutsu

Hace tiempo en una Aldea ninja que no existía , un grupo de adultos trataba de mejorar a los niños de tal manera en que fueran muy fuertes de jóvenes y usarlos como Armas para el futuro , tratando de liberar el limitador que solamente dejaba usar el 10% de su fuerza del cuerpo sin terminar lastimados , Mayo Mitama fue siempre asi , por su aspecto malévolo siempre fue escogida como la indicada para ser un arma de destrucción y irónicamente fue un éxito , ella fue dotada con una fuerza abominable , según parece ella puede liberar inclusive el 100% de la fuerza total , y su esqueleto no terminaría destruido solo se lastimaría levemente , a tal punto en que fue utilizada por muchos como un arma , hasta que final fue encontrada por la primera persona que no la vio como una mala persona , la cual siguió hasta pertenecer como una de sus alumnas , Unohana

**Tipo de Kudere: **Timido con características homicidas (Ella hace cosas malas a lo que le gusta , ya sea un perro , a un chico que le gusta)

_**-Recuerden "Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír" y "Siempre busquen vivir felizmente hasta el final en vez de un final feliz"**_

-Se despide el perdedor mas fuerte de todos que fue el Vicepresidente a tal punto de volverse el presidente del consejo estudiantil cuando el personaje principal murió –respiraba agitado- vaya que hable rápido esta vez….owoU , Bye Bye Humanos comunes y corrientes!


End file.
